Like Father, Like Son
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: Jake and Samantha Skellington are ten years old, when the Pumpkin Prince decides he should go with Jack to the Human World on Halloween night. But is the world big enough for two terrifying Skellingtons? ITS FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

1

Hello, this is another Jake+Sam Skellington fic from WhittyWereWolf. Set between 'After All That' and 'We'll Carry On.' Jake and Samantha are ten years old. Enjoy.

* * *

C'mon Jake, we're going to be late for dinner!" said Samantha Skellington while dragging her twin brother, Jake Skellington, from the displays in the shop windows of HalloweenTown. 

"You know how Mom gets, and its almost six o'clock!" Jake looked at the town clock. Indeed, it was almost six, and his mother, Sally Skellington, always served dinner at exactly six o'clock. He hurried with his sister in the brisk October air to Skellington manor. The twins slipped through the door, hung up their coats, then walked into their mother.

"Where have you two been? School ends at three o'clock last time I checked." said Sally in a very motherly tone. She stood with her arms crossed, waiting to hear their explanation. This was where Sam stepped aside, as her brother was a natural at slipping out of trouble.

"Oh, sorry mom. We were helping with Halloween plans, and you know how people get in October." he said with an angelic expression on his face. Sally didn't buy it, but sometimes it was just best **not** to know what her mischievious children were up to. "Dinner's on the table." she said. The three Skellingtons sat around the table, waiting for the last member to arrive.

Late as usual, Jack burst in through the door carrying a large assortment of scrolls, including one in his mouth. Sally patiently removed the scroll from Jacks mouth.

"Thanks honey." he said, giving her a kiss in gratitude. He then haphazardly laid the rest on the table by his place at the head. Jack engrossed himself reading one, a distracted look on his face. Sally gently pushed a plate towards him, a subtle reminder that despite the time of year, he still needed to eat. Jack picked up the roast buzzard with his fingers, took a bite off it, then set it back, his eyes never leaving the scroll. After he did this several times while the family watched, Sally spoke up.

"Jack, doesn't one usually use silverware to eat roast buzzard?" she asked gently. "Hmmm? Oh! Sorry, I guesss I'm a bit distracted...I came up with a great idea for Halloween today! I feel top of my game this year, those humans won't know what hit them!" Jack said excitedly, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"How did your exams go?" Sally asked while quietly nibbling her dinner. Jake beamed. "I got a perfect score on my scaring finals! I used the trick dad taught me!" Jack looked up from his plans, smiling. "Good job son." he said, before looking back down at his plans. "And you're right dad, explosions are fun...I mean, safe scares are the best." he added, after a look from Sally.

"Explosions...?" "Sam, how did your exam go?" Jack asked hurridly. Sam looked glum. "I got a B-." she said, then brighened. "But I aced the potions exam!" she added proudly. "How did you do in the potions test Jake?" asked Sally. "Well, before I tell you, let me remind you that I've never been good at potions..." "How bad was it?" asked Sally, dreading the answer.

"I got a D." said Jake. Sally looked startled. Jack however, merely shrugged. "I've always been hopeless at potions too." he said, without looking up from his plans. "You better work on that." said Sally. "Isn't scaring the most important thing for me to learn? I am going to be Pumpkin King one day. I figure I'll be fine without potions." Jake said, shrugging and returning his attention to his dinner. Sally rolled her eyes and cleared her place, exitting to the kitchen. As soon as he was sure Sally was out of earshot, Jake turned to Jack.

"Hey dad, can I got with you to the Human World this year? I could learn alot about scaring, and I'd get experiance..." he said quickly, holding his breath to see his father's reaction. Jack looked up from the plans.

"I dunno Jake. You're still very young..." "You were my age when you first went to the Human World." Jake pointed out. "Hmmmm, well, that is true..." the more Jack thought about it, the more he liked this idea. He never got to spend time with his son, and what could be more father-son bonding than scaring together on Halloween night? He could teach Jake what its like in the real world...there was one obstacle though.

"I'll have to talk to your mother about it." Jack said. Both he and Jake frowned. Sally would never let her ten year old son go with Jack to the Human World on Halloween night. "You'll talk to me about what?" Sally asked, coming back from the kitchen.

"I'll tell you about it later." Jack said. Sally cleared his and Jake's plates. Jack stood, collecting his things for the last meeting of the day with the mayor. "Hey dad, can I go to the meeting with you?" Jack laughed. "I have no idea why. They're incredibly dull. But you can go if its alright with Sally." Jack turned to his mother. "Please mom? I'll be good..." Sally bit her lip. "Alright, but be nice to the mayor." she said, a smile playing across her lips. Jack handed Jake some of the scrolls to carry. Sally gave each of them a kiss. Jake on the forehead, Jack where his lips should be.

"I'll try to get home as soon as I can, but you know how the mayor is." Jack mused. Sally nodded, and she and Sam watched as Jack and Jake went off to the town hall.

* * *

I know, I know, not an exciting begining. But I had to set it up. Next chapter should be a bit more interesting...comedy and JackxSally fluff. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ... 


	2. Pranking the Mayor

2

Yes yes, I know. Sucky first chapter. It should get more interesting as I update. Heres the next chapter. (hey, where are my reviews people?)

* * *

"So Jake, a D?" Jack questioned as they walked. "I've seen your old grades dad. At least I didn't fail." Jake shot back. Silence from Jack. 

"Touche' my bony friend. So, why the sudden interest in going to a meeting? You aren't planning something are you?" he asked. Jake made an angelic face. "Me? Scheme? You have the wrong skeleton." Jack laughed. "Is this the same skeleton that got grounded last week for putting bats in his teachers desk?" Jack teased. "The teacher was asking for it. Besides, I never put slugs in the city water supply like you." Jake pointed out. "You Jake, are entirely too much like me." he joked. They reached town hall. Jack shot a look at Jake. "Behave yourself Jake, or you can forget going to the Human World." he warned. Jake smiled a devious grin. "Oh, I'll be good..." he said. Jack feared for the mayor.

"Alright, alright, I'm here." called Jack. He really hated meetings with the mayor. "Jack m'boy! And...Jake." the mayor narrowed his eyes and frowned. Jake and the mayor had a bit of a past. Jake grinned.

"Why hello mayor. I'm here to watch a meeting." he said. "Yes well...I think we should have blood dripping from the ceiling, or slime was suggested as well...what do you think Jack?" "Blood. Many humans are quite queasy at the sight of it. Slime would just gross them out." the mayor nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! You always know best Jack!" Jake stifled a laugh as the mayor fell from his stool from excessive nodding, but held his tongue after a look from Jack.

"What about slime on the cobblestones? Do you think Jack?" the mayor talked fast. Jake thought this would be a perfect oppurtunity for his trick. He was Jack's son after all. He placed a small vial filled with pitch black ink on top of the scrolls of plans, then quietly slipped back. Jack noticed this, but was too late. Jake pressed a small button and the vial broke, leaking ink all over the plans. The mayor noticed.

* * *

"Oh God! The PLANS!!!" his angry face was on, as he was desparately trying to wipe the ink off. He was hyperventilating and bawling. 

"Calm down, calm down! Now, deep breaths." Jack instructed. Jake could hardly contain himself. He finally composed himself enough to say: "Its okay! Its invisible ink! It'll disappear in an hour or so!" he struggled out between manical laughs. Though guiltily, Jack admired this prank. It took forethought, invention, and initiative. And a bit of Skellington cunning.

Jack chuckled a bit as he was hellping to calm down the mayor. "Okay? Just a prank mayor, a trick! The plans are fine. In an hour or so the ink will dissappear and they'll be good as new. I say this meeting is over. We'll discuss more tomorrow. Lets go." he said to his son. Jake had quieted himself, and silently followed Jack out the door.

* * *

Jack turned to his son. He waited a minute, just to make Jake anxious. Jake nervously shifted his weight. Jack then grinned. "Spectacular trick son! You saw someones weakness and went after it, and **thats** what makes great scaring! I'm immpressed." he put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "And it got me out of a meeting, for that I thank you." he said laughing. Jake beamed with pride.

"Well, we have some free time, and since Sally thinks we're at a meeting, why don't we get some iscream?" Jack suggested. This was an extremely rare treat for Jake. Jack barely got to say hello to him in October, now they were getting iscream? Jake happily walked alongside Jack towards the iscream shop.

* * *

"How long will the two of them last before getting into trouble?" asked Sally to her daughter. "I give them five minutes." Sally nodded. Jake was too much like Jack. And Jack was too much like an overgrown child. Those two together could be worse than Lock Shock and Barrel.

* * *

"You do know as soon as we get home I've got to be mad at you." said Jack. Jake nodded. "Yeah, for Mom right?" he said, then licked his iscream. "Precisely."

They were walking home slowly, finishing their iscream. Jack finished a crunched his cone in one bite. Jake imitated and had to take five bites. They reached the door of Skellington manor. "Regular act?" asked Jake. Jack nodded. "I'm going with 'mildy pissed off.' you do, hmmmm, 'sorry for my actions.' But only if she already knows." Jake nodded, they entered.

* * *

Another chapter. I apologize for the lull in action, but thats in later chapters. But nobody's going to know unless I start getting some reviews!! So...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. Parental Permission

3

Okay, really I am sorry people for the long wait. I'm also sorry nothing importants happened yet...please be patient. Thanks to AkinaWebmistress (who is a fan, and you ROCK Akina!!!) Musically (always a good reviewer, you ROCK too!) and XxSweetNightmarexX (who always reviews and really ROCKS!!!! Though who needs to tell me what the note said)

Anyway, heres the next chapter.

* * *

Sally was concentrating on the cape she was sewing for Jack's Halloween outfit. Sam was watching a horror movie in the living room. Jack and Jake tiptoes to get upstairs, but to no avail. 

"How was the meeting?" asked Sally, without looking up. Jack cringed. "Um, fine." if she didn't know, no point in bringing it up. He kissed Sally on the forehead while her brow was furrowed in concentration.

"And how were you two? Its getting late...Jake, Sam, bedtime." Jack said. The twins groaned, but headed upstairs to their rooms in the end.

Sally smiled at Jack. "What?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. Its just the first time all month you've remembered how to tell time." Jack stuck out his tongue at her. Sally returned to her sewing. Jack went behind her and bent over to see.

"Hmmmm, and this is my Pumpkin King cape?" he asked, pointing. Sally nodded. Then sighed when her thread became tangled. Jack hled her hands. "Its late. Why don't you be done for the night?" he suggested. Sally nodded her head tiredly. "Quiet this evening?" Jack asked. Sally nodded again, then remembered something.

"Oh, I finished all the Halloween food." she went into the kitchen and brought out a tray of cookies. "You do too much Sally." Jack said as he took a bite out of a cookie. She smiled. "I try." They sat at the table, Jack wolfing down a dozen cookies, Sally nibbling on a couple.

"Sally?" "Hmm?" "Well, Jake had this idea. And, before you say no, let me finish." Sally rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I won't like this?" "Okay, well, you know Jake willl take over the crown someday. But how will he do that if he's never scared a real human? So, I was thinking of taking him with me Halloween night." Jack watched to see Sally's reaction. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jack cut it.

"I'll keep him right by my side, I won't let him out of my sight. He'll be perfectly safe. And you always say me and Jake don't get to do much together, as I'm always so busy, and it would be educational, and..." "You won't let him out of your sight?" asked Sally quietly. Jack nodded. "And, you won't let him run off?" Jack nodded. Sally bit her lip. She chose her next words carefully.

"I suppose Jake can go then. But I'm serious, if he gets hurt..." "He won't! I'll keep him safe!" Jack said quickly. He then gave Sally a kiss, and swooped her into his arms. "Jaaack." she giggled. He started up the stairs.

When they reached their bedroom, Jack gently laid Sally on the bed. Then he heard a voice under his bed. He looked under.

"Oh, sorry if I'm catching you at a bad time, but the mayor wanted to know if we should use midnight black or jet black in the decorations?" "Midnight." Jack replied hastilly.

"Oh, thanks Jack. I also wanted to apologize for last time. I'm sorry for bothering you when you and Sally...can you tell your wife I'm sorry too?" Jack nodded. The monster under the bed left, off to cause others nightmares.

"Who was that?" asked Sally nervously. She still found it unnerving that things could just appear under her bed. Jack however, was by now used to it.

"Monster under bed. He says he's sorry for...last time." Sally blushed furiously. "That was so embarassing." she said. Jack bent down and looked under the bed. "What are you doing?" Sally asked. Jack grinned deviously.

"I'm going to check this time."

* * *

Jake smiled. He had heard the news in the vent he had fashioned. By listening to it he could hear all the conversations in the lower half of the house. It didn't help if his parents were in the tower, but it worked out this time. He was going to the Human World. He couldn't wait for morning to make sure.

* * *

Jack+Sally forever!!! Well, I hope that was a bit more interesting. Please review people!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!... 


	4. The Morning After

4

Okay, thanks to XxSweetNightmarexX and Musically, I am doing this fast update. That, and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. ( oh, and XxSweetNightmarexX, what do you think happened 'last time'? lol.) Enjoy!!!

* * *

Jack heard a voice whispering his name. He could feel Sally in his arms, and she was asleep, so Jack slowly opened an eye socket. Jake was standing over him. Jack frowned and looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. 

"How'd you get in here? The door was locked." he asked groggily. "I picked it. Anyway, did mom say yes?" Jake asked quickly. Jack looked down at Sally, peacfully sleeping in his arms. He smiled. "Yes, I talked her into it." then he frowned. "Jake, I'm still sleepy. Leave me and your mother be." Jake scowled.

"Its ten o'clock! Did you stay up late or something?" he asked impatiently. Jack chuckled, remembering last night. "I guess you could say I was up all night. In any case, your mother and I are tired." he shooed Jake away with a wave of his hand. Jake reluctantly left.

Jack sighed. He had a decision to make. He could stay here and sleep a little bit longer with Sally, and then the mayor would wake them both up, or he could get up and let Sally sleep. It was a tough choice, but reluctantly Jack got up. Unfortunately, Sally, from all her years at the doctors, was a light sleeper and awoke.

"Oh, sorry Sally. I wanted to let you rest. Why don't you go back to sleep? I better take care of the mayor before he comes and wakes up the entire town." said Jack, kissing Sally on the forehead. She sighed. "I better get up before Jake tries to make his own breakfast. He'd probably burn down the kitchen." Jack smiled sheepishly. "That was one time." he mumbled. "Like father like son." she said, getting up. Sally was much better at waking up in the moring than Jack, as at the doctor's she would get yelled at for wking late, or taking too long. Jack could hardly function before his daily cup of coffee in the morning.

Sally yawned as she began brushing her hair. She watched as Jack struggled with hhis bowtie, quietly cursing. After a minute or two of watching him struggle, she walked over to help. Jack grinned as Sally patienly fixed his bowtie. The tender moment was broken however, when the mayor's voice rang out.

"What do you mean hes asleep?!! Show me to your father right now Jake Skellington!! We have important Halloween plans to discuss, now that they're not all covered with ink..." Sally arched her eyebrow. "Ink?" she questioned with a sly smile. Jack shook his head. "Don't ask. Wish me luck." Sally gave him a kiss, and he hurried downstairs before Jake and the mayor started throwing fists.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'm here." Jack said, breaking the rage building in the room. The mayor looked relieved, as Jack doubted that the mayor could take on an enraged Skellington of any kind. 

"Ah Jack! There are only three days left until Halloween! We have last minutes touches to make!" the mayor said, grabbing Jack's hand and dragging him off. Jack gave his childeren a sorry look, and was off.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Jake whined. His mother was usually the first one up in the morning, and had breakfast on the table by the time the rest were downstairs. Sam rolled her eyes. "Mom'll be down soon. If you're so hungry why don't you find something in the fridge like Dad does?" Sam turned back to the book she was reading. Jake made a face. "Who reads on Saturday?" he said, making fun of Sam. 

Jake was not the best at school, as his short attention span and hatred of staying still. (sound familar? xd) Sam was school smart, and always got As, while Jake pulled Bs in most subjects, except for scaring. No one could deny that Jake had a gift for the terrifying.

Groaning, he went to the outdated fridge and picked a spider off some pile of food. He found some leftovers from last night and took them out. "Hey Sam... how do you make it warm and like, soft?" "Do you mean how do you cook it?" "Yeah." Sam sighed, put down her book, and went to help her brother.

* * *

Oh no, Skellingtons in the kitchen...who knows what will happen? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	5. Kitchen Antics

5

Thanks to Musically and XxSweetNightmarexX for the awesome reviews. Keep em' coming guys! Here's what happens when you put Jake and Sam in a kitchen.

* * *

When Sally came downstairs, she smelled smoke. In this house, that was something to worry about. She rushed into the kitchen to see Jake pulling what seemed to be a flaming buzzard out of the oven. Sally's eyes widened. Acting on pure motherly instinct, she rushed over, pulled the leftovers from Jake's hands, and threw it into the sink, which she then filled with water. When she was sure the fire was extinguished, she turened to her children, who seemed to be wrestling on the floor arguing about whose fault it was. Sally sighed. Nothing could ever be simple. She pulled her children off each other. 

"What is going on?" she asked, with as much patience as she could muster. The twins shut up. Their mother raised her voice, and she never did that. But, then again, Sally also didnt' like fire, due to the fact she was made up of highly flamable materials.

"Well?"

Sam pointed at her brother. "Ask him." Sally turned to her son. 'figures.' she thought. "Jake Skellinton, what have you done?" she asked in a very motherly tone. "Well, I was hungry, and you weren't up yet, so I was going to have some leftovers. But, I didn't cook them right, so when I pulled it out of the oven, it was on fire, and that's when you came in." Jake explained, glaring at his sister. He pointed at her. "But, **Sam** told me how to cook it." Now Sally turned to her daughter.

"Its not my fault! Jake just couldn't wait for 15 minutes at 150 degrees, so he pumped it up to 700 degrees for 2 minutes." Sam glared at her brother. Sally threw up her hands.

"Alright, alright. Jake, I'll go make breakfast. You two stay away from each other. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Sally resolved. The twins filed out, muttering to each other.

Sally shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if the world was big enough for three Skellingtons.

* * *

After a breakfast of rotten eggs and moldy pancakes, Sally, Sam and Jake went into town to do Halloween work. They didn't even get to say hello to Jack as he was bombarded by citizens. He shot them a pityful look. Sally began working on the terrifying outfits for the towns people of HalloweenTown, while Sam was making candy. Jake quickly got bored of these repetetive tasks. 

"Why don't you go help your father?" Sally suggested with a smile. Jake grinned at this, eager to be rid of these boring jobs. To locate Jack wasn't hard. He simply followed the crowd, literally. Finally Jack had enough.

"QUIET!!!" he yelled. Everyone shut up. When Jack Skellington spoke, everyone listened. Jack's voice returned to its usual candor.

"Now, well everyone return to their stations, and I personally will come to each and everyone of you." the citizens departed, leaving only Jack, the mayor, and Jake left in the town square. Jack turned to his son.

"Jake? What is it? Does Sally need help with something?" he asked, in a trying to be patient voice, but Jake could tell he was quite stressed. Jake shifted his weight uneasily. "No, mom doesn't need help. She told me to help you." he said quietyl. Jake often lost his usual confidence around his father. Jack smiled. "Alright then, you can help." Jake followed as Jack started towards the stations.

* * *

I know that it was a shorter chapter, but I had to cut it off for next chapter. I'm on an updating roll! Anyway, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...!!!!!


	6. Message Boy

6

So sorry for not updating sooner. Huge speech I had to write. Anyway, thanks to Musically for the review. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

They reached Harlequin Demon's work first. "What do you think Jack?" he asked excitedly, proudly displaying his exploding balloons of blood. "Excellent work, very creative." said Jack, which cause Harly to beam, which ended when Jake popped a balloon, spilling blood onto Jack's shoes. Jack frowned at his shoes. "Sorry." Jake mumbled. Jack said nothing and moved to the next citizen's work. 

"Ah Harry Howler! And what have you come up with this year?" Jack asked in his 'Leader of the Town' voice. a/n: Harry Howler is the wolfman in the movie Harry showed off his idea of jumping jack o'lanterns. "See Jack, people come up to the door, and then are scared by the pumpkins! They'll never see it coming!" he said happily. "Good work as usual Harry." Jack replied. Jake touched one of the pumpkins, which then jumped, hitting Jack in the back and knocking him to the ground. "Sorry Dad." Jake said. Jack stood and brushed himself off. "I'm begining to notice a pattern here..." he muttered, but managed to put on a smile and move on.

But it seemed at each stop Jake did something that would hurt Jack. From squirting toxic slime in his eye socket, to ripping the seam of his pinstripe suit. Of course, Jake didn't do it on purpose, but Jack was a bit joyous when they reached where Sally and Sam were working, their last stop.

Jack smiled as he wrapped his long bony arms around Sally's waist. "Perfect work, as usual." he said. Sally beamed and gave Jack a small kiss in reply. Then she turned to Jake. "Jake, I need to fit you for your Halloween night outfit." Jake groaned, and looked at Jack to get out of it. Jack shook his head. "Get fitted. Halloween is only three days away." he mimicked the mayor, gave Sally a hug, then left.

* * *

Jake obliged to stand on the small platform, while Sally went at him armed with a tape measurer and pins in her mouth. "Oww!" he yelped as Sally pricked him with a needle. "Sorry Jakey." she apologized. Jake cringed. He hated when she called him Jakey. He also hated being measured. 

After the measuring, Sally began piecing together his outfit. Jake marveled at his mother's speed. Within an hour she was done, and Jake had to admit it was a handsome costume. A pitch black suit, with his father's trademark bat bowtie, and a dark cape with a high collar. He admired himself in the mirror, posing and making faces.

"Thanks mom." he siad, giving Sally a hug as she put away her sewing supplies. "You're welcome sweetie." she said, giving Jake a kiss on the top of his skull. "Why don't you take off your Halloween outfit, and give your father this note?" Sally suggested, producing a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a note in her small, neat handwriting, folded it, and handed it to Jake.

Jake quickly slipped out of the suit, handed it in a crumpled pile to Sally, then went off to deliver the note.

* * *

He eventually located his father in the town hall, talking with the mayor assigning jobs. Jake tapped his father's back. Jack spun around. "I told you thats all for today!!! Oh, Jake...sorry...what is it?" Jake was a bit shocked at how stressed and frazzled his father appeared. For crying out loud, his bow tie was crooked! Jake even backed up a little. 

"ummm, Mom wanted me to give you this note." Jake said, handing Jack the note. Jack hastily read it, a smile forming on his lips. He then scribbled a reply on the same piece of paper, folded it, and handed it to Jake.

"Take this to Sally." he said, then turned back to work.

Jake nodded a scurried out the door. Once outside, Jake ducked into a back alley, looked over his shoulder, and cautiously unfolded the note.

* * *

Sally,

The mayor is keeping me late. I won't be home for dinner. You'll have to do the evening routine on your own. Don't work too hard.

your's forever,

Jack

P.S.-Most likely, Jake is reading this. Deliver this note Jake. I'll talk to you later Sally.

-Jack

* * *

'Geez Dad's smart.' thought Jake. He scurried dow nthe cobblestone streets, as soon it would be dark. He made his way to Skellington Manor. As soon as Jake opened the door, he was surrounded by the smell of food. He immiediatly headed to the kitchen to find his mother.

Sally was just sliding a dish into the oven when Jake waltzed in. "Here. Dad wrote something on it." Jake stated as he handed Sally the note. Sally wiped her hands off with a towel, then took the note and read it slowly. She still had difficulty reading, as Jack had to teach her. The doctor certainly hadn't. Jake noticed she smiled a bit at the end part.

"Where's Sam?" he asked. Sally looked up. "Oh, she's with Suzy. Could you go tell her she needs to come home?" Jake scowled. Did he look like a message boy? But, he had a trip to the Human World hanging in the balance, so he went out the door to find Sam.

* * *

Okay, sorry for not updating. I'm really desparate for reviews right now, so please...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... 


	7. Chapter 7

7

OMG! I would just like to say I am **so sorry** for not updating in **ages**!!! It wasn't all my fault. In any case, I finally got a plot in mind, so we should start seeing a bit more action.

* * *

After talking to several townspeople, Jake located his sister in front of the library, talking to her best friend Suzy. 

Suzy was a ragdoll like Sally and Sam. She was a creation of Dr.Finklestien's colleague. A shy, quiet girl, she had long, jet black hair, immense patience, and a crush on Jake.

Jake went up to them. Sam had a pile of books in her arms and Suzy was holding her pet black cat. Jake saw this as an oppurtune moment. He snuck up behind Sam, then let out a horrifing roar in her ears. She jumped, the books went flying, and Suzy's cat shot up a tree.

"Jake!" Sam said, hitting her brother on the shoulder. Suzy meanwhile was trying to coax her cat down from the tree. Jake flelt sorry for Suzy,she was his friend, and she hadn't been his target...so he went over to help her. Without a word he scurried up the tree and gently retrieved the cat. He jumped and landed in front of Suzy.

"Here you go Suzy." he said, handing over the cat. Suzy blushed. "Thank you Jake." she stammered. In a few years Jake would begin to notice Suzy, but for now he was in that awkward stage in which he thought girls were, 'yucky'.

"No prob Suzy." he said, then turned to his sister. "Come on Sam, Mom says we gotta go home." he nodded a good bye to Suzy, then dragged his twin off.

* * *

On the way home, they encountered the terrible trio. 

"Well, if it isn't the Pumpkin Prince and Princess!" sneered Lock. Sam thought the trio was a waste of time, but Jake secretly envyed the fact that they could do whatever they wanted. "You two still stuck back here while everyone else goes to the Human World?" Lock taunted. "For you information, Jake is going to the Human World." piped Sam. "Is that so?" asked Lock. "Are you going to hang with your dad?" sneered Shock. "We're going to load up on candy!" exclaimed Barrel. "Jake could come too!" said Shock. Lock shook his head. "But Jake wouldn't come with us...that would mean he would break the rules! And besides, your parents think we're a bad influence right?" taunted Lock, and the three ran off laughing.

"Jake...?" Sam ventured. She did not like the look on her brother's face. "Yesss?" Jake asked. "Don't think about it..." warned Sam. Jake simply grinned.

"Think about what?"

* * *

The rest of the way home was uneventful. They arrived as the moon was rising over the swirly hill. 

"There you are." said Sally, peering from the kitchen doorway. The twins automatically sat at the table, eager for their belated supper. Sally promptly set dishes infront of them. Snails tonight. Sam loathed snails, but Jake loved playing with his food.

"Jake, please leave the snails alone and eat them." said Sally as Jake held a snail over his shrieking sister's head. "Awww..." said Jake, but never the less he slurped one out of its shell. "Ewwwww..." said Sam, watching. "You know, tomorrows the big Halloween ball." said Sally. Sam beamed, Jake slumped. "I'm going to take Harry! And I'll wear the beautiful dress Mom made for me!" she exclaimed happily. Jake slumped in his seat. "Are you taking anyone Jake?" asked Sally. Jake groaned. At ten years old, dances really weren't his 'thing'.

"I dunno." he murmered. Sam scoffed. "Well why don't you take Suzy? I know she doesn't have a date...and besides, you owe her for scaring her cat up a tree!" Sally looked up at this. "What did you do?" she asked. "Nothing." said Jake. "What are you going to wear?" asked Sam. Jake scowled. "I dunno." he said. "Well do you even have it planned out? Why don't you wear your Halloween suit?" Sam suggested in her bossy way. Sally smiled as she went to the sink to wash her plate. "I'm sure Suzy will think you look quite handsome." she said playfully. Jake groaned in his dramatic way. "Why can't you guys leave me alone?" he asked to no one in particular. Sally attempted turning on the sink, but it did not appear to be working. "Sink not working?" called a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Jack, home unexpectedly earling from Halloween planning. He came up and gave Sally a quick kiss. "Sink busted?" he asked again. "Oh, Jack you're home early! Yes, its out again." she said. Jack and the kitchen sink were old nemesises. Due to the old plumbing, the sink was always getting busted. "I got out of planning early...I'll fix it tomorrow. I'm tired, I'm going to take a shower." he said, leaving to go upstairs.

The Skellington family looked at each other.

"Oh no! Dads not going to 'fix' the sink again! Why doesn't he call a plumber?" exclaimed Sam. Jack considered himself an excellent handy-skeleton. And he was, but Jack was no plumber. His version of 'fixing' the sink was to pull out a rusty toolbox, hit at the pipes for a while, and curse loudly...while pretending to know what hes doing.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt the pipes, or himself..." sighed Sally. Jake said he was tired and headed up to bed. Sam followed suit.

* * *

And tomorrow was the ball.

* * *

Yeah guys, I know, really sucky ending for the chapter, but I'm really tired and sick, which is how I'm getting this update done...I really need reviews guys...please? 


	8. Chapter 8

8

Thank you XxSweetNightmarexX and Musically for the reviews! I'm really sick and a bit high on robitussen so I apologize in advance if this is a bad chapter...but I'm home from school which gives me time to write!! Enjoy!

* * *

Sally went upstairs to find Jack. As she entered the doorway of her room, Jack swept down in front of her from the ceiling. 

"Jack!" she exclaimed from the slight fright. Jack grinned. "How was that? I'm just not getttin the right feel this year...its just not terrifying enough!" he grumbled. "No, no...its great Jack! You'll do wonderful this Halloween!" reasured Sally. Jack smiled. "I'm glad someone thinks so..." Sally rolled her eyes and gave the soggy Skellington a kiss. "Hmmmm, if I get a kiss everytime I scare you, I must remember to do it more often." he said playfully.

"So how did you get out of Halloween planning? I can't imagine the mayor just let you go..." said Sally. Jack shook his head. "I said that I had to go practice..and I couldn't be interupted. He didn't like it, but I told him off." said Jack slyly. Sally couldn't exactly say she wasn't pleased that Jack was getting the night off. "So, how were things around here? I'm going to fix that kitchen sink tomorrow, I promise!" he said, a malicious look on his face. "No, no..you don't have to.." "Its no trouble at all." said Jack confidnently. Sally bit her lip, but said nothing. Jack frazzled a towel across the top of his dripping skull. "Sooooooo, the Halloween ball is tomorrow..." he started. Sally smiled and sat him and herself down on the edge of the bed. "Who are you going to take Jack?" she asked playfully. Jack grinned. "Oh, I have someone very special in mind..." "And who would that be?" "Who else?" then Jack stood, dramatically threw himself on his knees in front of Sally.

"Oh Sally, would you give the pleasure of being your date to the ball?" he asked in a over-the-top way. Sally giggled, then curtsied. "I would be delighted." she said. Jack swooped her into a deep tango dip. "I've been practicing.." he said, a sly grin on his face. "Well, we better be ready for the first dance." said Sally. "Thats right..." Jack righted Sally once more. "Who have the kids picked out?" he asked. Sally smiled.

"Well, of course Sam has it all planned out...she's taking Harry Howler and is going to wear her Halloween gown." Jack scowled. "Harry Howler? Isn't he the son of the wolfman who runs the tavern?" Sally shrugged. "Jake and Sam have been friends with him forever." she said. "Jake, who is he taking?" Sally smiled again. "Little Suzy Stitches." Jack smiled as well. "Sound familar?" she quizzed. Jack laughed. "Well, he seems to be better than me at realizing a good thing. It took me a while." he joked. Sally laughed as well.

"I ought to finish your cape..." she said. Jack dramatically put a hand to his head. "Oh no! It will only be finished one day early! You must work on that right away!" he taunted. Sally pouted. "Well, if you're going to be like that, maybe you don't need a cape..." "Oh don't be like that." said Jack. "I'm sorry, O Great Pumpkin Queen...will you forgive me?" he joked. Sally laughed. "I suppose..." she joked back. She headed downstairs, and Jack began practicing his horrifying faces in the mirror.

* * *

Jake too, was in front of a mirror. But instead of practicing for Halloween, he was practicing for something much scarier. 

"Suzy, would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked his reflection. The reflection did not reply. "Erggghhhh, that sounds so stupid Jake! Cmon! You can do better than that!" he tried again. "Suzy, would you accompany me to the ball? No, now I sound like Dad!" he flopped back on his bed. Stupid dances.

* * *

Sorry, I know its bad...but I'm really sick. Hope you guys enjoyed it...and tomorrow we get to see Jack fix a kitchen sink! Fun fun! Please review!!!! 


	9. Fixing the Sink

9

Well, this was a fun chapter to write, I must admit...anyway, I'd like to thank all reviewers, and on with the story!!

* * *

The next morning everyone in Skellington manor awoke early...mainly because of one particular Skellington... 

"Jack darling, would you please keep it down?" Sally asked as patiently as one could reasonably expect after waking to the sound of clanging pipes and loud swearing coming from her kitchen. "I'll try...send Jake in would you?" called Jack from the kitchen. Jake sighed, set down his spoon he was using to eat his breakfast, and went to help his father.

When he entered the kitchen, he ducked as a hammer was being thrown in his direction.

"Sorry! Dern hammer, completely useless..." Jack mumbled, fishing through his tool box, throwing various tools around the room. Jake was more than a bit worried.

"Here we are!" Jack said triumphantly as he pulled a wrench from the tool box. He then crammed into the small crawlspace under the kitchen sink.

There were two problems with Jack fixing the sink. One: Jack was entirely too large for the job. It wasn't his fault, but the seven foot five Pumpkin King simply did not fit comfortably in the small space. Two: the fact that Jack had no idea what he was doing, yet refused to ask for help. These combined did not help at all.

"Jake, could you hold up a flashlight? No, over here...more to the left...STOP!!! Hold the light right there..." Jack mumbled. Jake rolled his eyes and held the light steady. Out of the corner of his eye socket he saw his mother standing worrisome in the doorway. Sam was sitting at the table supposedly reading her book, but Jake could tell she was watching. Sam shot Jake a sympathetic look.

Jack cursed loudly. "Where is that socket wrench?" his hand fumbled to the tool box. To Jake's surprise, his mother came forward and snatched the socket wrench out of the box and placed it behind her back.

"I don't see it in the tool box Jack." she said. Jack frowned, then inched his way out of the small space. He stood, peering into the rusted box.

"You're right Sally...I probably dropped it. I'll go look for it.." he grumbled, then ambled out of the kitchen.

Jake gave his mother a bemused look. Without a word she ducked under the kitchen sink and working like a pit crew at nascar, fixed the sink. She then got up and put the socket wrench back in the box. Jack entered the room.

"Hmmm, I cannot find that wrench..." he muttered. Sally then 'miraculously' produced the socket wrench from the tool box.

"Here it is Jack!" she said as if surprised. "Oh." said Jack. Then Sally walked over to the sink and turned a handle. The water flowed freely. "Look Jack! You must've fixed it!" she exclaimed, as if this was a great surprise. Jack scratched his skull. "I did? I mean, I did!!" he grinned. Sally came over and gave him a kiss. Jack puffed out his chest. "I guess your bone man can learn a new trick." he said. "I'll go put the tool box away..." he said. He picked up the rusted box and proudly strutted out of the kitchen.

Jake spoke. "But mom, dad didn't fix the sink, you did." he stated. Sally nodded. Jake frowned. "So why did you let him think he fixed it?" he questioned. Sally wiped her hands off on a kitchen towel. "Did you see how happy Jack was? He loves thinking he can fix things for us, so I let him." she explained simply.

* * *

I know, not an eventful chapter, but next chapter is the Halloween ball! I have a plot picked out! So, review and I'll post soon!! 


	10. Halloween Cinderella

10

Okay, okay...this was a hard chapter to write...hope you enjoy it...thanks to Musically(who is an awesome writer by the way) and Mr.Oogie Boogie for reviewing!

(just for reference, Jake does not know that Dr. Finklestien is technically his 'grandfather'. )

* * *

After t he kitchen sink incident, Jake managed to slip out of the house. He had to, for there was one slight error in his plan to take Suzy to the ball. 

He hadn't asked her yet.

So, Jake tried as inconspicuouly as possible to walk to Dr.Finklestiens, Suzy's 'home'. He gulped as he took hold of the large iron knocker, pulled it back, and let it fall. The result was a shattering slam.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor answered the door.

"What is it??! Oh, come in then." he said gruffly. Jake silently went inside.

"Well, what does the prince want?" sneered the doctor. Jake swallowed. "I am requesting your permission to take Suzy to the Halloween ball, sir." he said. The doctor looked impressed. Jake knew using the thesaurus would be a good idea. "Hmmm..." said the doctor. Suzy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Doctor...Oh! Jake!" she scrambled to make herself presentable, "Hello! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I am requesting for the honor of taking you to the Halloween ball this evening, Miss Suzy Stitches." Suzy looked flushed, and Jake was glad that his mother and father taught him how to be polite.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Yes well, I'm afraid Suzy won't be going to the ball." he said. Suzy looked about to cry and Jake was very angry.

"Is there a reason doctor?" he asked agrily. "Well, ah, no, but I'm sure Suzy has chores and such..." "Well, unless you have a particular reason, I see no point in keeping her home..." Jake pointed out. The doctor was angry now.

"You listen here! Suzy is not going to the ball and that's final! Now please leave my house!" he said, gesturing to the door. Jake angrily stomped out. He shot one last glance at Suzy.

She was near tears, and her shoulders were slouched. Jake knew he would find a way to get her to the ball.

But for now, he was being shoved out the door.

* * *

Jake stomped home, refusing any social interactions with the townspeople. He slammed the door to Skellington manor behind him. This was enough to make Sally curious as to what had gotten her son so angry. 

"Whats wrong Jake?" she asked. Jake glared. "The stupid old duck face won't let Suzy go to the ball! And for no reason too!" he shouted. Sally filled with rage. Jake was amazed at her reaction; his mother was always patient, calm and cool, but this must hit close to home, as she was furious.

"Jake I promise you that I'll take care of this.." she said angrily, and stomped off to find Jack.

* * *

Okay, I know I promised you the ball, but that'll be in the next chapter or two more! Depends how long I make the chapter...anyway, the more reviews I get the faster I'll post!! 


	11. Deadly Nightshade?

11

Hey people! Thanks to Musically for reviewing!! Means a lot! Anyway, heres the next chapter.

* * *

Sally stormed into the town hall. Jack smiled when he saw her, and moved to embrace her, then stopped when he saw her expression. 

She was obviously upset. Jack racked his brain to think of what had gotten her upset...what had he done recently? He could think of nothing. To his relief, Sally stated it.

"Jack! Do you know of what the doctor is doing?" she said angrily.

'Oh, the doctor...' thought Jack.

"I haven't a clue dear." he said gently, no use in setting her off.

"Jake asked Suzy to the ball today, and the doctor won't let her go! And the worst of it is he has no reason!" she exclaimed. Jack couldn't help but grin. "Sounds familar." he said.

Sally frowned. "Jack I know its none of our business...but still...don't you think you could talk to the doctor? Convince him to let Suzy go?" she pleaded, fluttering her lashes and looking up at Jack.

Well, how could he say no to that? "I'll try Sally. I'll go talk to him as soon as the mayor lets me go." he promised. Sally smiled. "Thanks Jack." she said, and gave him a kiss. This was broken however, by the mayor's obvious cough.

"Ummm, I'll see you later Jack." said Sally, and she hurried out the door back home.

Jack sighed. Back to work.

* * *

Suzy sat in the kitchen, miserably peeling some rotten potatoes for the doctor's soup. Just another day. She sighed. 

She added the rotten potatoes to the mix. Next she rummaged in the cupboards for some worm's wart. Darn Jewel, having to reorganize things everyday. And of course, Jewel was too delicate for chores, so Suzy was left to do them.

She was now to the back of the cupboard, still without worms wart, when she pulled out a dusty jar. She examined it, dusting off some of the dirt and grime that had settled on it. It looked like it hadn't see the light of day in a while. As she cleaned it off, she noticed writing on the side.

"Deadly Niiiiigghtssshhhadde." she sounded out. She frowned. What in the world was that?

"Suzy! That soup ready yet?!!!" The doctor called angrily. Suzy had no time for worms wart, so she threw some of the contents of the odd jar into the soup.

"Ready!" she called.

* * *

"I'm telling you Sam, you look fine." assured Jake for the hundreth time. 

"Do you think I should wear the red earings or the black ones?" Sam asked. Jake groaned.

"I think you should talk to mom about all this dress stuff." he said, exiting the room. He ran into his mother, who seemed much happier than last time he encountered her.

"I took care of it Jake." she said, then went to help Sam pick out her shoes.

* * *

'I must remember to use that deadly nightshade more often.' Suzy noted to herself. The doctor and Jewel were sound asleep, snoring noisily. Suzy took advantage of this to go to town and buy herself a dress.

What the doctor didn't know won't hurt him right? she told herself.

* * *

Okay, I know I keep promising you Halloween ball, but I gotta get these chapters in...they're important later on. So, stay with me here...REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. The Doctor 'Changed His Mind'

12

yeah yeah yeah, I know, I haven't updated. Sorry. (no reviews people? I'm hurt...) anyway, here's the next chapter...

* * *

"Oh Jake!!!" another townsgirl called. Jake ignored her. He had just went into town for a walk, and had already been harrased by five girls. Such was your fate when you were a miniture Jack. 

"Jake!!" another called. Jake frowned. "I'm not in the mood, please ladies." he said sternly, then was on his way, kicking a stone around being angry.

"Jake!" Jake groaned. Another one. Then he looked up to see Suzy coming towards him, a dress in her hands. Jake's eyebrow ridges raised.

"Suzy? I thought the doctor said you couldn't go." he said. Suzy looked shyly at her feet. "He changed his mind." she said vaguely. Well, Jake didn't question.

"So, you are coming with to the ball with me then?" he asked. Suzy nodded. "Spectacular! I better get home to change, I'll see you tonight Suzy!" he called, then sprinted off to Skellington manor.

* * *

Jack stood on the doctor's doorstep. 'How odd that no one has answered yet.' he thought to himself. He had been standing onthe porch for several minutes, and no one, not even the doctor, ever kept Jack Skellington waiting. Jack cautiously pushed the door open. 

"Hello? Doctor?" he called, but to no response. The only noise he heard was a loud, grunting sort of sound. To be honest, it sounded like a snore. Jack followed the sound to find Dr. Finklestien and his creation, Jewel, sound asleep, heads on the table, bowls of soup in front of them. Jack strode over and sniffed the soup.

"Deadly nightshade." he stated.

* * *

Jake had stormed out of the house, which was why Sally was more than a little surprised when he ran happily back in. 

"Jake?" she ventured. "Hey mom, guess what? Suzy said the doc changed his mind! She's going anyway!" he exclaimed. "I gotta go get changed." he said, then dashed into his room.

"The doctor changed his mind?" pondered Sally.

* * *

okay, okay...guys I really need reviews...so, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least three reviews. I'm sure you can do it. 


	13. YOU KILLED THE DOCTOR?

13

hey guys!! Thanks to musically and XxSweetNightmarxX,(who I thought had died) I'm doing this chapter!!!

* * *

Jake knocked on the Finklestien door. He had changed quickly, and the rest of the family left for the ball while he opted to get Suzy from her house. 

After a minute, Suzy answered the door.

Even Jake, who wasn't particularly interested with girls, had to admit she looked wonderful. Her dress, although she had sewn it, looked more beautiful than any store-bought. Her hair was done up...it was quite a change from Suzy's usual attire.

Jake remembered his vocabulary. "You look ravishing Suzy." he said. Suzy simply smiled and shifted her feet. Jake took her hand and off they went to the ball.

* * *

Sally smiled when Sam and her date, Harry, went off. Jack frowned. 

"Aren't they a little young?" he mummbled. Sally knew he was just doing his job as the protective father. "I think they'll be fine." she said.

The ball had not officially started yet. The musicians were preparing their music, the mayor overseeing everything. Behemoth was arranging pumpkins. And the Pumpkin King and Queen were preparing to open. As per tradition, Jack and Sally were to have the first dance. Sally however, was movementally challenged, so Jack was practicing with her a bit before the general public came in.

"One two three one two three...see Sally, you'll be fine." Jack assured grinning at her. Sally was concentrating on her feet movements. Jack laughed. "Why don't we just do what we do everytime?" he suggested. Sally glanced up. "You lead, I follow?" "Precisely." Sally nodded. "I think thats a good plan." she said. Jack laughed.

"Now where is our son?" Sally wondered.

* * *

"So Suzy, how did you get the doctor to let you go? Its not like him." said Jake as he and Suzy made their way through town. 

Suzy looked at her feet. "Well...Jake, can you keep a secret?" she asked. Jake nodded. "The doctor didn't really, change his mind. I found an old jar in the back of the cupboard, and pored some of this plant into the doctor's soup. He just went to sleep." Suzy confessed. Jake frowned. "What plant was it?" he asked. "Deadly nightshade I think." said Suzy. That name rang a bell in Jake's mind. He had heard his parents joke about it before, usually around food. Jake's sockets grew wide.

"Deadly? Suzy...you didn't...you didn't **kill** the doctor did you??" he asked nervously. Suzy shook her head. "No no no...he's just asleep." she said. Jake nodded, then opened the door to the hall for Suzy.

* * *

okay, I know...but I didn't get three reviews, so technically this chapter wasn't supposed to be here...so Halloween ball next time guys!! (omg I got a plot!!) please review? I'm desparate here. 


	14. The Opening

14

Hey guys! I know this is belated...but this is the Halloween ball chapter!! (lol, yes, finally) So I better get some reviews!!

* * *

Suzy thought the hall was beautiful...in a morbid sort of way. She had never been to a large social gathering such as this. To Jake it was merely routine. 

"We ought to find my parents to confirm we're still in HalloweenTown." he said grinning. "They worry." he explained. Suzy merely nodded, taking in the splendor around her. How was it possible that they transformed the old Hall into such a grand place? They came up to Jack and Sally, who appeared to be laughing at some inside joke.

"Suzy, I'm sure you know my parents.." Jake introduced. Jack bent in half to shake hands with Suzy. "Suzy Stitches, am I correct?" he asked. "Yes, I'm Suzy." she said. Jack nodded, and straightened.

"And this is my mother..." Jake introduced. Sally plainly stuck out her small hand and shook hands with Suzy. "Nice to meet you." Sally said quietly. Jake was quite pleased that his parents had done nothing odd yet.

But no reason to test fate.

"Yes, well, how about some punch Suzy?" Jake inquired, leading Suzy away from his parents and over to the blood red punch bowl.

"She seems nice." said Jack. Sally nodded. Jack chuckled. "Much more innocent than those witch sisters." he said. Sally couldn't disagree with that.

* * *

"Hey guys." said Jake as he and Suzy came up to Sam and Harry. He gave Harry a high five. After all, the four had known each other since they were babies. 

"Hey Jake, Suzy." said Harry. "Look at Dad, he seems so happy and carefree tonight...its really weird, considering its October." stated Sam. It was weird. As soon as September 30th came around, it was all Halloween preparations, all the time with Jack. Wasn't his fault, but sometimes his family got a bit left out in October.

"Didn't you hear? Dad finished early this year." said Jake. "That explains it." said Harry. The group all stared over at Jack and Sally, who were oblivious to being watched. At the moment, Sally was laying down a batch of cookies, while Jack stood behind with his arms wrapped around her waist. They were laughing and talking.

Harry looked at his cup of blood punch. "Maybe the punch is spiked." he said. Jake shook his head. "We all know that the ball is very fancy and proper at the begining, and by the end its just a drunken party...don't you remember? Last year Dad had to carry Mom home because she drank a little too much..." said Jake, then smiling. Sam grinned as well. "Yeah, she thought the mayor was Oogie Boogie and hit the mayor over the head with a plate." said Sam. "Didn't she knock him out?" said Harry.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about Jack?" asked Sally. Jack shrugged. "Whats going on in school, who has a crush on who...those kinds of things." "They're sure laughing alot." Jack shrugged again. "Knowing ten year old boys, probabley a dirty joke or something." he said nonchantly.

* * *

"Can you believe the mayor screamed like a girl?" said Sam. The group laughed. "Hey, your mom was dead drunk,** I** thought she was scary as hell!" exclaimed Harry. Another lod round of laughs. 

"The door are opening everyone!!!" the mayor called, frettting and running about. He then opened the door, and the entire population of HalloweenTown came flooding in.

"And so it begins..." said Jake.

* * *

okay, okay...so, technically they were at the Halloween ball, so next time (for sure) I will get more into it...but thats a long chapter and I'm tired...(review and I'll post faster!! Long review and I'll post ASAP!!!) 


	15. The Halloween Ball

15

Hey guys...big congrats to XxSweetNightmarexX who is awesome!!! Rock on Nightmare!!

Disclaimer: Don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas...I** do** own Jake and Sam Skellington, Suzy Stitches, and Harry Howler...they're mine, don't take them!!! (yeah, I know...I forgot it before okay? This applies to all chapters...haha lawyers!!!)'

* * *

Jack and Sally braced themselves for impact...which happened about thirty seconds after the doors were opened. 

"Hey Jack!!" called Harry's dad. Mr.Howler took Sally's hand and kissed it. "And Sally." he said.

"Ahem!" Jack 'coughed' loudly. "Oh...sorry...anyway, nice to see you two!!" Mr. Howler quickly made his escape before Jack came after him.

"Oh, its the royalty!" said some random fangirls. Jack sighed. He looked over at Sally, who didn't seem to be at ease.

"Where are the drinks?" he called out.

* * *

And the same for Jake and Sam, albiet the crowd being a bit shorter. 

"Do you have a partner Jake?" one asked. "Thanks, but I've got Suzy." they would just not stop coming. Finally, it was time for the first dance.

"Alright everyone, settle down...settle down now..." the mayor said into the microphone. The crowd paid no mind. Jack took the mike. "Excuse me everyone." he said in a talking voice. But because Jack said it, everyone quieted and listened. Jack handed the mike back to the mayor.

"Yes, well...its time for the first dance! Please make way for the King and Queen!" the mayor announced.

Everyone watched in awe as Jack and Sally made their way to the center of the floor. Even Jake and Sam, who had seen their parents rehearse these things before, had to admit that Jack and Sally practically glided onto the dance floor. With a nod from Jack's head, the band started a waltz of 'This is Halloween'.

Jack place one hand on Sally's hip, the other entwined about her hand. Sally placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, and her other small hand was all but swallowed by Jack's huge bony one.

They began to glide across the floor. Jake always knew his father was a great dancer, but since when had Sally ever moved like that? Then, Jack swooped Sally into a low dip, so that her hair was almost touching the ground. He slowly raised her back up, and they contiunued the glide.

When the song reached, 'Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back..' Jack all of a sudden stopped dancing, whirled around, and contorted his face in a horrifying expression. The crowd collectively let out a shriek. Jack smiled.

"Happy Halloween everyone!!" he proclaimed, and the ball had officially started. The rest of the couples began to move onto the dance floor.

Jake turned to Suzy. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand. She shyly slipped her hand into his, and they went onto the dance floor.

While the rest of the town had went onto the dance floor, Jack and Sally slipped to the bar.

"What'll it be?" Mr. Howler (who ran the town tavern) asked. Sally sighed as she sat down. "Something that will help me get through this without any memories." she said. "Sure thing." said Sirius Howler.

Jack shot Sally a look. "Not too much...I don't want to have to carry you home again." he joked. Sally stuck out her tongue at him. "Besides," she said, "the mayor was drunk as well, he doesn't remember." she said. Jack nodded. "Good point...Sirius, I'll have a shot." he called. Mr. Howler turned. "What do you want?" he asked.

"The strongest stuff you have." replied Jack.

* * *

"You're a good dancer Jake." said Suzy as they twirled about the floor. Jake laughed. 

"Yeah, just wait until I step on your foot." he joked.

Harry and Sam came up to them.

"Hey guys, we found this personal punch bowl thats delicous!" said Harry. "Come on!" called Sam. Jake and Suzy shrugged, and followed them.

* * *

I decided the ball was too big for one chapter...but it'll be finished next time. I'm desparate for reviews guys, so please...it really does give me some motivation...review!!!! 


	16. Halloween Hangovers

16

Okay, no, I didn't die...I got grounded for a week...but I'm free once again!!! Enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

"This is good stuff..." slurred Jake. Harry nodded. Sam took another sip of the 'punch'. 

"What type of punch iz it??" Suzy mumbled. Harry sniffed his glass.

"I dunno...but it sure tastes good." Harry said. Sam nodded.

"I...I better find mum and da..." Jake slurred, then shakily got up.

Jack and Sally were dirty dancing on the floor. The drinks had by now gotten around, and the ball was now a rowdy party.

"Hey mum, da.." mumbled Jake. Sally's motherly instincts went off.

"Jake...have you been drinking??" she asked, then bent down and sniffed his breath. "Your breath smells like alchohol." she said.

Jake shook his head. "I just had some punch." he said. Jack frowned. "Which punch?" Jake pointed to a keg.

Jack palm-slapped his head.

"Jake...that's not punch." Jake now frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

"Thats beer."

"Oh..."

Sally stepped in. "Jake, are you the only one who drank that?" Jake shook his head again. "Nope...Sam an' Suuuzy an' Harry drank it too." he replied.

Jack shook his head. "Great."

"I'm fine mum, really!" Jake said, he then tried to walk away, and couldn't walk in a straight line. He fell.

Sally tried to go towards him, but found she couldn't walk in a straight line either. Jack held out his hand to steady her.

"Sally, you had a little too much to drink." Sally shook her head. "Nuh huh..." and then she passed out on the ground.

Jack, who was himself buzzed, made his way over to Jake.

"Get your sister, and Harry and Suzy...We're going to leave. The party should be over soon anyway..." he looked around and saw the alchohol was begining to wear off, things were slowing down. Jake stumbled to where the others were, rowsing them, and taking them towards Jack.

Jack scooped the unconscious Sally into his arms. The entire group followed him out. Really, it was quite a sight...Jack carrying Sally, while being followed by four buzzed ten year olds. Jack took Suzy and Harry to their homes, and then took Jake and Sam home.

"I'll talk to you about this tomorrow." he warned as they headed up to bed. Sam kept screaming out the song "This Is Halloween" at the top of her lungs.

"EVERYBODY SCREAM, EVERYBODY SCREAM!!!"

Jake tackled her and shut her up.

"I saw that Jake!!" Jack called from the foot of the stairs. Jake groaned, and went to bed.

* * *

"Oh Sally..." Jack said softly. He chuckled, recalling that he would have a horrible hangover in the morning. Jack quietly assended the staircase, Sally in arms. When he reached the bedroom, he gently laid her on the bed. Jack kissed her on the cheek. 

"Goodnight Sally..." he whispered. He tucked her in, then sat down in his desk chair. It suddenly hit Jack how exhaughsted he was. Too drained to put on pajamas, he went over and collasped on the bed in his clothes.

* * *

"Do I have to go to school???" Jake whined, "Its Halloween Day!!" 

"For the last time Jake, yes you must go to school!!" Jack called. "And must you be so loud??? Ohhhh...my aching skull..." Jack moaned. He was lyingg on the bed still. Sally gently laid a wet clothe on Jack's forehead.

"Sally, you are so lucky you do not get hangovers!" Jack whined. "Shhhhh...I have some of my special hangover cure." said Sally. She produced a bowl of some sort of, well, liquid. Jack sniffed it.

"What's in it?" Sally shrugged. "Its really best if you don't know...but it works. Please open your mouth Jack..." she pleaded. Jack shook his head. He clamped his mouth shut. Sally laughed.

"Then suffer your hangover alone." she said, getting up. Jack pouted. "Thats not fair." he complained. Sally smiled at him, but continued walking. Jack sighed.

"Fine...I'll have some of...that." he said dramatically. Sally came back and sat down beside Jack. She handed him the bowl. Jack cautiously took a sip. He stuck out his tongue.

"Its meant to cure, not taste good Jack." Sally said exasperated. "Do I have to???" Jake whined from downstairs.

"Jake, no Halloween celebrations happen until tonight, you won't miss anything." yelled Jack.

"MOVE IT JAKE!!!" yelled Sam. There was a thud heard, and then a yelp. Jack and Sally sighed.

"BYE!!!" called the twins out the door. The door slammed.

"I think this stuff does work...I feel better." said Jack reluctantly.

"Well, thats good, you need to be healthy for Halloween." said Sally. Jack nodded.

"I can't wait to take Jake to the Human World...he'll love it!" said Jack enthusiastically.

* * *

okay guys...I really need some reviews...so at least three reviews before the next chapter...or no chapter...(I have a plot, yey!!) 


	17. Skipping

17

Hey guys, I'm so happy with the reviews!! I beat my record!!! Anyway, keep them coming, and enjoy this chapter...

* * *

Jake and Sam trudged through HalloweenTown's streets on the way to school. 

"This is so stupid we have to go to school...its Halloween!" Jake muttered. Sam rolled her eyes. "Jake, face it, we have to...just deal." she said. At first Sam had tried to be sympathetic, but one could only listen to the same whining so long.

"Dad's not even going to work today!" Jake pointed out. Sam shrugged. "Mom said he wasn't feeling well...he'll be fine for tonight." she said. Then she was knocked to the ground.

"Heh heh...sorry 'bout that..." sneered Lock. Jake helped his sister up.

"What are you three up to?" questioned Sam. Shock laughed.

"We're not going to school today, we're going to egg the mayor's house!" she said gleefully. "Yeah, we're cool...not losers who listen to their parents and are stuck in school all day." Lock continued.

An idea began to form in Jake's head.

"Sam, you go ahead..." Sam frowned. "C'mon Jake." she said, tugging at his sleeve. "No, I'll catch up."

Sam shook her head. "Jake, if Mom and Dad find out they'll kill you!!" she said worridly. Jake laughed. "Well, they're not going to find out, because my favorite sister is going to cover for me."

"No way Jake...I don't know what to say!"

"Just tell them I'm home sick." said Jake with a wave of his hand, "Besides, you owe me." Sam glared. "I had to go see that movie Jake." "Well I have to skip today Sam." Jake snapped back.

Sam sighed. "Fine...but if you get caught don't blame me." She went on her way.

Jake grinned, but turned to see the trio had departed. He shrugged.

"I know! I'll practice my scaring!" he said to himself.

* * *

"Miss Skellington, where is your brother??" snapped the teacher. 

"Home sick." replied Sam. She, being a public figure, had learned to lie almost too well.

"Well, I certainly hope he's better tonight...open your books to page 345 students, and we'll begin." said the teacher in an almost monotone voice.

* * *

"Which one do you think is scarier Sally?" Jack asked. Sally was baking cookies for Halloween refreshments in the kitchen, and Jack was following her around trying out scares. 

"I think they're both terrifying Jack." replied Sally as she put a tray of cookies in the oven.

"Do you think I should use fire in some of my scares?" Jack asked.

Sally shrugged. "Fire is scary." she said nonchalantly as she folded some laundry.

"What about the amount of blood?" Jack pestered again. Sally attempted to speak, but she had pins in her mouth as she was fixing some costumes. The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sally called, taking the pins out of her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Skellington?"

"Ummm, yes, this is her."

"Ah, well, on behalf of the school, we wish Jake a speedy recovery."

Sally frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Your son, Jake, he's home sick right?"

Sally frowned again.

"No, we sent him off to school this morning."

"Ah...I'm afraid Jake is not at school Mrs. Skellington."

* * *

What has Jake gotten himself into this time? Two reviews before next chapter guys!!!


	18. Busted

18

Hey guys! Mucho gracias to Musically and Mr. Oogie Boogie for their reviews! Keep them coming guys! (also thanks to Sam the Shapeshifter for her review on the last chapter!) Next chapter!

* * *

Jack heard this conversation, and strode over to take the phone 

"Excuse me, but what do you mean Jake is not at school?" He questioned a bit hostily.

"Ummm, well, he never showed up for class...Samantha Skellington is here, but no Jake."

"So WHERE IS JAKE???????" Jake thundered into the phone. The person on the other line jumped.

"We...we don't know...we thought he was home sick..." Jack hung up.

"So, they're sure Jake's not at school?" Sally asked quietly. Jack took a minute to calm down.

"He never showed up for class." Jack said when he was calm enough to talk in a normal voice. "We better get looking."

* * *

Jake was having a great old time. 

"One more." he instructed to the ice cream shop owner.

"Ain't you a little young to be out on a school day?" the owner questioned. Jake held the gaze right back.

"I paid for ice cream, not questions." he said icily. The owner shrugged and prepared another cone of maggoty ice cream. Jake grinned.

'This is one of my best ideas...' he thought...

* * *

Jack and Sally rushed to the school. They sprinted into the office. 

"Hello, we need to pull Samantha Skellington out of class." Jack said hastily.

"One minute...presses intercom button Samantha Skellington to the office...anything else?"

Jack shook his head. "No no..." Sam showed up in the office. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Sally and Jack there. She gulped.

"Mom...Dad...what are you guys doing here?" she asked innocently. They did not smile back.

"Sam...where is Jake?"

* * *

'I'm amazed more people haven't asked about my whereabouts yet...' thought Jake as he was examining the merchandise on the shelves of the joke shop in HalloweenTown.

* * *

"What...What are you talking about?" Sam ventured as the three of them got into the family hearse. She needed to find out how much they already knew. 

"Sam, Jake didn't show up for school today...we got a call...so do you know where he is?" Jack said pointedly.

"Its okay if you don't know..." Sally said softly. Sam saw this rouse. It was the good cop-bad cop act. Well, she could play along.

"I don't know...he just left me as we were walking to school...I went after him, but he just disappeared.." No point in condemming herself.

"Are you sure that's the truth?" Jack prodded.

'Darn...' thought Sam, Jack always was very good at detecting when they were lying...

"Just tell the truth Sam, and we won't be mad at you." said Sally.

Sam decided to confess..to a point..."Okay, okay, well, when we were walking to school, Lock Shock and Barrel convinced Jake to skip...so he did...I tried to tell him not to..." she said melodramatically.

Jack scowled. "I swear when I get my hands on those pranksters...did Jake say where he was going?" Sam shook her head no.

* * *

They checked the candy shoppe first. But, to no avail. The owner denied seeing any skeletons around. 

Their next stop was the ice cream parlor. Here, they did have some luck. Jake had been here, but the shop owner had no idea where he went next.

They searched the whole town. They almost stopped at the bookstore...

Jack, Sally, and Sam stare at bookstore.

"No...we're not that desperate yet..." said Jack.

Finally they checked a small shop in a corner of the square. It was a prank shop.

"This must be it." said Jack. "I'll go in, you two stay here." he instructed, then ducked into the small shop.

Jack spied Jake eyeing some merchandise near the back of the shop. He crouched down and crawled over. When Jack was right behind Jake, he straightened, and simply laid a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake, startled, whirled around to see a very angry Pumpkin King.

"You. Come. Now." was all Jack said. Jake silently followed him out the door. Jake plotted ways to get out of this, or at least lighten the sentence. Jake quietly slipped into the back of the car. Jack slammed his hearse door. They drove in silence back to Skellington manor.

* * *

Jake will get yelled at next chapter. And, well, I'm leaving on a trip on Friday, so I don't think I'll get another chapter in unless I get a lot of reviews. Two reviews, at least, until another chapter guys! 


	19. Crime And Punishment

19

Hey guys!!! This will be the last update for at least a week...I'm going on a trip!! Thanks to Mr. Oogie Boogie and Musically for the reviews!!!

* * *

When they reached home, Sally, Sam and Jake quietly got out. Jack slammed his door and stomped up the stairs to the door, flung it open violently, and then stomped inside. Jake gulped. 

"You're in deep..." Sam murmered as the rest filed inside. Jake silently followed Jack and Sally into Jack's office. Sam shot him a sympathetic look as he walked to his execution. The door closed behind him.

The room was dark. There was one light on, focused on a chair. Jack motioned for Jake to sit. He did so. Jack glowered in the dark. He seemed to collect his thoughts. Then he spoke.

"Jake...you did not go to school today." Jack stated. Jake nodded slowly.

"Why?" Jack asked. Jake was bewildered...Jack was not playing fair. He tried to murmer something.

Jack glared. "Don't have a reason?" he asked darkly. Jake gulped, but said nothing. Jack nodded.

"Jake...what were you **thinking**??? **Why on earth** would you do something so idiotic??!! Do you think that its funny to throw away your future??!! Your crown can be stripped from you Jake...did you know that??? What would you do??? This is not a joke Jake." Jack fumed. Jake's eye sockets grew wide. He looked at his mother for, well, a relent. She stood in a corner. Her expression was impossible to read, a mixture of pity, angry, and disappointment.

"Jake..." Jack's voice softened a bit, "I know you were a bit talked into it, but you just need to be above that...expecially listeneing to Lock Shock and Barrel...I'm afraid we'll still have to punish you."

Jake gulped. There was just one thing that he couldn't deal with, one punishment too severe...

"You won't be going with me to the Human World." Jack finished. Jake's spirits were crushed. His jaw gaped.

"But...but..." he stamered. Jack shook his head. "You should have thought of that before you skipped school." he simply stated. Jake looked to Sally for a break, some help.

She shook her head. "Jake...you need to understand that skipping school is not a good idea." she said softly. Jake gulped for air.

"No...no...please Dad...anything else..." he pleaded. Jack was indifferent to his pleas. Jack opened the door and Jake went out. He moved stiffly, as if in a daze. Jack closed the door behind him.

* * *

Okay guys...really sorry...I know its short, but I barely fit in time to write this...perhaps one more update if I get alot of reviews...please review guys!!! 


	20. Plotting

20

Hey guys, I just got back from vacation, so thats why the lack of updates. Thanks Mr.Oogie Boogie, XxSweetNightmarexX, Musically, and Sam the Shape Shifter for the awesome reviews!! You guys have no idea how that makes my day, enjoy this next chapter...

* * *

As soon as Jake left the room and Jack shut the door, Jack sighed, fell into the desk chair, and put his skull in his hands. 

"That was horrible..." he said softly. Sally sat in his lap and put a small arm around his shoulders. Jack sighed again. "I hated that...the way he looked...he must hate me..." Jack mumbled. Sally said nothing, simply consoled.

"Do you think I did the right thing Sally?" Jack asked, looking up from his hands.

Sally nodded. "I think you did Jack, he can go with you next year." she said softly. Jack nodded.

"I suppose...I had rather been looking forward to this year..." he drifted off.

* * *

Sam watched Jake come out of the room as if in a stupor. 

"What did they do?" she asked worridly. Jake's sockets were wide, and he did not seem to really be all there.

"I can't go to the Human World..." he said quietly. Sam hugged him.

"Its okay Jake...you can go next year." she consoled. Jake was suddenly infuriated.

"Next year? Next year??? Its not fair!!!" he bellowed. Sam backed away.

"Jake, its fine..." she tried to calm him down. But Jake did not want to be calm.

"Fine?? I don't think so!" he raised his fist. Sam caught his fist right before it went through the wall.

"Jake calm down!" she said sternly. Jake took a deep breath. His clenched fist relaxed and his hand was loose.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized, then headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Jack was preparing himself for Halloween. He was in his room dressing in his new Pumpkin King outfit Sally had made. He straightened his bat bow tie. 

"I suppose I ought to be going to the square then..." he said. Sally gave him a feeble smile. He walked over to her and gave her a deep kiss, then striaghtened. Sally gave him a once-over, to make sure everything was in place, then gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jack smiled. "I shall see you later tonight." "Good luck." said Sally softly. Jack laughed. "Luck has nothing to do with it." he said confidently, then went out the door.

* * *

Jake sulked in his room. He was just cursing when something hit his window. He opened it to look down and see the trio. They were throwing eggs at his window.

"Knock it off!!" he yelled. Jake Skellington was in no mood for some pranksters. Lock laughed.

"We heard the Prince got in trouble, but we had to see it to believe it!" he called. Jake grimaced.

"Are you stuck home?" asked Barrel while sucking on a lollipop. "Yes.." Jake sighed. Shock sneered.

"Why don't you just sneak out?" she called practically.

Jake pondered this. After all, he had a drainpipe right next to his window...he could simply slide down the pipe...walk through the grave yard to the square...slip through the portal...

And so Jake plotted his excape.

* * *

Okay guys, I really need reviews...and for XxSweetNightmarexX, SOON JAKE WILL LEAVE OKAY???! alright guys, at least three reviews till next update!!! 


	21. The Great Escape

21

Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my little brother; Jake Skellington is based off him. And he gives me tons of inspiration. Rock on little bro!

* * *

"So lets make this our most horrible Halloween yet!!" Jack concluded. He gave a nod to the witches, who opened the portal to the Human World.

* * *

'Note to self: crawling down a drainpipe with a cape on is difficult'. Jake noted to himself. He was now in stage 2 of his plan, the walk through the graveyard. Currently, it was deserted except for Jake himself. Or so he thought. 

"Hey Jake!" a shy voice called. Jake turned to see Suzy. He smiled, relieved it was Suzy and not his parents. "Hey Suzy." he said.

"I didn't see you in school today." Suzy said, a bit puzzled. Jake laughed. "Thats exactly why I'm walking in this graveyard instead of in the Human World tonight." Jake said nonchalantely.

Suzy frowned. "You mean, you skipped?" she questioned. Jake shrugged. "Yes..." he said quietly. Then he brightened. "But, and this is important Suzy, you must not tell anyone of our meeting here." he said gravely.

Suzy frowned again. "Why?" she asked. Jake looked around. "Well, technically I'm not supposed to be out..." he said quietly. Well, Suzy could understand that. She nodded. Jake grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow Suzy!" he called, and went on his way.

* * *

Sally sighed. She hated punishing either of her childeren. Perhaps the reason Jake was such a con artist was because of both her and Jack's hatred of disapline. She pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. Sally sighed again, for the cookies were Jake's favorite. 

"Samantha, why don't you tell Jake he can come down for some cookies?" she relented.

"Sure Mom." Sam said, getting off her chair and heading upstairs.

* * *

"Jake!! Mom says you can come have some cookies!" she called from outside the door. 

No answer.

Sam frowned, then opened the door and went inside. "Cookies Jake!" she called again, in case he didn't hear her.

Again, silence.

Now this was peculiar. Sam went over to the bed. She lifted the covers, only to find a wad of sheets made to look as if Jake was sleeping. She heard a loud snoring noise. Inside the wad was a tape recorder, playing a tape of snoring.

"Jake, you are so retarded..." Sam muttered.

* * *

To Jake's relief, the majority had already went throught the portal. The sqare was devoid of life (or death) except him. 

Jake grinned. Too easy. Glancing over his shoulder, he ducked through the portal.

* * *

"Ummmm, Jake doesn't want any cookies." Sam lied. Sally tilted her head. 

"He doesn't want food? This is Jake we're talking about right?" Sam gulped, and nodded.

Sally frowned. "I'll go up and talk to him." she said, getting up. Sam's eyes widened.

"No no no...he's probably asleep!" She thought quickly. Sam and Jake were twins, and as such they helped each other out. Sally laughed. "Jake? Sleep? Of his own free will?" she joked, then headed upstairs.

* * *

Okay guys, review time!!! Please review...PLEASE????!!!! 


	22. Missing

22

I'm on an updating roll! So thanks to Musically and Sam the Shapeshifter for their reviews!!! This chapter is dedicated to my little sister; who Samantha is based on. Those two give me tons of ideas, so kudos to them...next chapter!!

* * *

'Ooooh...Jake is done for...' Sam thought. Their Mom freaked if they came home from school an hour late...and Jake had snuck out! And that wasn't even taking into consideration Dad...Dad would be furious. 

What a shame that Jake had no will.

* * *

Sally went quietly up the stairs. She knocked gently on the door. "Jake?" she called. No answer. 

Sally edged the door open and slipped inside.

Jake was curled up on his bed. Sally went up and sat next to him on the bed.

"Jake, I'm sorry your father and I grounded you." she said softly. Jake was unresponsive. Sally sighed. "I suppose you're mad at me...Jake I hate to punish you. I really do. But you need to know its not okay to skip school." Jake still made no achknowledgement. Sally frowned, disheartened by her son's ignoring her.

"Just know that your father and I love you very much Jake..." she said softly. But still not a sound from Jake. Sally sighed. She leaned down to give her son a kiss. But in place of Jake, a wad of sheets.

* * *

Jake let out a bloodcurdling scream. A group of thirteen year olds ran screaming. This was so much fun!! It was hard to scare the people of HalloweenTown, they were so used to it, but these humans were beyond easy!! And there were so many!! 

'So,' Jake thought, 'who shall be my next victim?'

* * *

At first, it didn't really register. 

I mean, Jake had to be in his bed, right? Where else would he be? But as it dawned on Sally, panic filled her. Her son was somewhere out there on his own...

And then she was a mother on a mission. She went downstairs as quickly as possible (without falling down them).

"Sam, get on your coat!" She called.

* * *

How's Jake gonna talk his way out of this one? Will Sally and Sam find Jake? Whats Jack up to? Review and find out!!! 


	23. Skellington Criminals

23

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming!! Where's Jack this whole time? You'll find out!

* * *

Another group of humans ran screaming in terror. Jack chuckled. But it _was _getting late, and he still had one more thing to do in the Human World. 

The terrifying Pumpkin King was looking, of all things, at a jewalry store display. Jack always got something of beauty for Sally on Halloween night. After all, things of beauty were rare in HalloweenTown. Jack knew that even if one year he forgot, Sally wouldn't complain...it was in her nature. But he felt, an obligation, for it. It was the least he could do after her putting up with him all of October.

He was gazing upon the beauty of thirty-six carot gold when he felt something bump into his legs. Frowning, he looked down, to see his son, Jake, looking back at him.

"Heh heh...hey dad..." Jake said weakly. "What in the name of all things scary are you doing here Jake???" Jack exclaimed. Jake opened his mouth to speak, but shut up when he heard a cry of;

"Omigosh itsJackSkellington!!!"

Jack's head whipped around in time to see a group of fangirls sprinting towards them.

His sockets grew wide. "Fangirls..." he whispered. Then grabbed Jake and scrambled up the wall to the roof top.

The group of fangirls ran past and faded into the distance.

Jack turned his attention to his son.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled.

Jake grinned sheepishly.

"Funny story..."

* * *

"Mom, do you know where you're going?" Sam asked. They wre wandering in a slum in New York. Sally shook her head. 

"No idea...I've never been to the Human World..." she said sheepishly.

Sam frowned. "How on Earth are we going to find Jake? Or Dad?" she asked. Sally shrugged. "I don't know...just keep looking." Just then a bright light shown on them.

* * *

"And that brings us to you and me on a roof top." Jake concluded. Jack had been silent as he heard the explaination, but now he was angry. 

"Jake...I'll deal with you at home. I have to get something from your mother...come on." Jack ordered, as he slipped off the roof with amazing grace. Jake followed suit.

"I think Sally would like this one...do you think Jake?" Jack asked. Jake nodded. He was on thin ice, but he was okay until they got home.

Jack nodded. Jake frowned. "But Dad, the price tag is twenty five thousand...how are you going to afford that?" Jake was bewildered when Jack started chuckling.

"Jake Jake Jake...I'm the Pumpkin King!" Jake frowned. Jack tried to explain. "You see, well, maybe its best if I just show you..." and Jack stuck the pointy tip of his bony pinky finger into the lock. After twisting it around, the door popped open. Jake's jaw dropped.

Jack smiled, glad to have this father-son moment. Then he slipped inside the jewalry store. Jake did so as well. Jack looked around and noticed the necklace he'd picked for Sally. With the tip of his finger, he scratched a circle in the glass. Then, oh so carefully, lifted the circle from the rest of the glass, and removed the necklace.

"Beautiful." he said softly. He turned to see Jake staring slack-jawed. "Wow! How'd you? And so quietly? Isn't that stealing??" was the last question.

Jack put a finger to his mouth, signalling to be quiet, and slipped out of the shop. Jake followed, then Jack shut the door behind them.

"Okay Jake, I don't think your mother needs to know exactly how I got this necklace." Jack said. Jake understood. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Someday you'll be king and as quiet as me." Jack assured, they then walked down the alley.

* * *

"Kinda late for two ladies to be out isn't it?" the police man asked. Sally gulped. He smiled. 

"I'm afraid you two are out after curfew and, could you please step out in the light?" Sally and Sam stepped in the light. The policeman flinched a bit.

"Sheesh...those are some ugly scars...you get ripped apart and sown together?" he joked seeing both Sally and Sam's heavy stitches.

Sally smiled feebly. "Sort of." The cop shook his head. "I'm afraid I need to take you two downtown." Sally frowned.

"Why?" "After curfew, suspection of drinking, and drugs." Sally paniced. She had only had one drink, and as for drugs, she didn't know what he was talking about. And where was downtown? That became clear when he put handcuffs on her.

* * *

Skellingtons in trouble with the law!! Please review!!!! 


	24. Cuffed and Booked

24

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait...apparently my parents think algebra homework is more important that fanfiction...(crazy? I know.) Thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

"So where are we going next?" Jake asked excitedly. 

"Home." Jack replied. Jake frowned. "Not England? Hawaii? Nowhere special?" Jack shook his head.

"Already went. I've done all my stops, now just to go home."

Jake was saddened by this news. Then he saw a bunch of flashing lights. "Dad! What are those?" he said, pointing.

"That's a police station. Do you want to see?" he asked, trying to remember that these things were new to Jake. Jake shook his head vigorously. Jack sighed. "Come on then."

They slunk closer to the police station, careful to keep in the shadows.

"What's a police station Dad?" Jake asked. "Its where they take suspects or criminals." Jack explained. Jake frowned. "Why doesn't HalloweenTown have one?" Jack shrugged. "Besides those pranksters, no one really commits any crimes in HalloweenTown." Jake nodded.

"So, those people going in are criminals?" Jake asked. Jack nodded. "Hey look Dad! Another car is coming in!" Jake pointed. Then Jack and Jake saw who was getting out of the police car.

* * *

Sally had decided she didn't like the Human World. It may be fine, but when you're handcuffed and being taken to the station, it wasn't very fun. 

Not to mention the shame in it. And her daughter had to come too. "All the prisons and foster homes are filled up..." the policeman explained, "stupid Halloween pranks."

After a ride in the back of a patrol car, they were being led to the station.

Sally just hoped Jack would find them a way out of this.

* * *

"Is that...is that Mom? And Sam?" Jake asked incredulously. Jack blinked his sockets. "Couldn't be...unless..." then he realized the seriousness of the situation. 

"Jake, Sally and Sam have been arrested!!" Jack exclaimed. "We have to get them out!" Jake yelled, charging for the station. Jack grabbed his cape and yanked him back.

"Hold your slugs Jake, the police may get susupicous when two skeletons walk in."

Jake shrugged. "We're in costume." "We would still need eyeballs." Jake frowned.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Sally asked. The policeman nodded. "I'm afraid we'll need to keep you here." he said, locking the door of the cell. 

"How can we get out?" asked Sam. He laughed. "Sweetie, you need a relative to sign you out, or pay bail. You get one phone call." he said, handing them a cell phone.

Sally sighed. What good was a phone call? You couldn't call HalloweenTown, and who knows where Jack was? Or Jake?

* * *

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the policewoman asked Jack. He had scribbled on golf balls to have make-shift eyeballs. 

"We're uh, looking for Sally and Samantha." Jack said nervously. The police woman frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but your name is?" "Jack."

"Last name?"

Jack thought quickly. "Ske...dorski!!" he yelled. The police woman frowned again. "Jack Skedorski?" Jack nodded quickly. The sooner he got out of here the better. He left Jake outside.

* * *

okay, next chapter should be eventful...please review guys!!! 


	25. Crasies and Cellmates

25

Due to the great reviews I got, I'm am updating fast! Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

'This plan is stupid.' thought Jake. The police would never believe those golf balls, and dear old dad hadden't quite figured out that he also didn't have any money to pay bail. 

And Jake had been left outside. But, Jake grinned. He had a plan.

* * *

"I'm afraid I'll need to see your I.D. sir." the police woman said. Jack frowned. "Oh! My I.D...here you go..." he handed her his HalloweenTown I.D. 

She scowled. "Great, a crazy..." she muttered. "You're telling me you're the Pumpkin King?" she said. Jack frowned.

"Look," he said, with as much diplomacy as he could muster given the circumstances, "I really need to bail out my wife, and my daughter." he said.

"Your wife?" the policewoman asked. "Yes, Sally Ske...dorski. Can I see her?"

"You and her are legally married?" "Yessss..." Jack said slowly, thinking this police woman must be slow.

"Sir, we do not have any Sally Skedorskis here. We have a Sally Dorlington. I'm afraid your story isn't matching up." she said, in a edgy tone.

Jack was very frustrated now. "Can I see her? Its urgent." he said, barely restraining his aggresion towards this incompentent cop.

"Lets just calm down now..." the policewoman said gently. If Jack had skin on his face, it would be red.

"Listen, I need to see my wife!!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

He immediatly regretted that when the policewoman and several other cops attacked him.

* * *

This was taking way too long, Jake thought. What was Jack doing in there?

* * *

About five minutes later, Jack was in a cell. He caught a glance at Sally and Sam, but he was led into another cell. His cell was already occupied by three other humans. Apparently it was the 'crazies' cell. 

Jack's cellmates were a mohawked goth, with too many piecings to possibly be healthy, a scantily dressed drag queen taking a drag of a cigarette, and a smelly guy who sat in the corner of the cell, muttering 'mashed potatoes'.

Jack sat in the middle of the bench in the cell. The policeman locked the door and walked away.

The drag queen scooted over beside him.

"Whats a guy like you doing in a cell like this?" she asked as she blew a puff of smoke in his face.

Jack resisted the urge to cough. "I 'harrassed an officer'." he said quietly.

The drag queen laughed. "Thats funny Slims, real funny."

Jack frowned at being called 'Slims'.

She blew another puff of smoke. "You got a name Slims?"

Jack looked up. "Jack." he said.

She nodded. Jack looked down once more.

"Name's Tiff." she stated. Jack nodded.

Then she scooted closer still to Jack, so that their legs were touching.

"You know what I got in here for?"

* * *

Jack had been taken too. 

Sally just didn't know what to do. She had seen Jack led by the police to another cell. Who could help her and Sam?

Where was Jake?

* * *

Jack moved her hands off his thigh. 

"Look, Tiff...I'm sure you're a very nice woman and all, but I'm happily married." he said, flashing his wedding ring.

Tiff laughed. "Thats what they all say."

"Leave him alone." the goth spoke up.

Tiff shrugged and continued her cigarette.

"Thank you Mr...?" Jack started. The goth didn't even look up.

"Spike." he said plainly.

Jack nodded.

"Mashed potatoes!" called the smelly guy from the corner.

"Shut up Spuds!" called Tiff.

Jack gulped.

* * *

well, I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!!! 


	26. Busting You Out

27

Hey guys! I forgot a disclaimer for a while now, here it is:

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own The Nightmare Before Christmas...Tim Burton does. I **do **own Jake, Sam, Suzy, Harry, and my favorite cellmates; Spike, Tiff, and Spuds! This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Sam was asleep. It was now about four in the morning. The portal would close at six. If it closed and they were still in the Human World, they would be stuck until next Halloween. 

Sam slept with her head on Sally's lap. Sally however, found sleep impossible. Her little bone baby was out there alone, she and Sam and Jack were locked up, and soon they would be stuck here.

* * *

Jack was fidgeting in his cell. 

"Excuse me, Spike is it? I was wondering if you might have the time?" he asked politely. Spike laughed.

"Time is a meaningless measurement the establishment invented to keep us in line." he said darkly.

"I take it you don't have the time then?" Jack asked, looking down once more.

"No." Spike said plainly.

"Its four in the morning!" Spuds cried. Tiff, Spike, and Jack stared at him.

"Mashed potatoes!" Spuds yelled, then started rocking back and forth. The rest of the cell mates turned back to what they were doing.

"Tell me, Jack, what do you do when you're not dressed up like a human?" Spike asked out of the blue. Tiff and Spuds tuned in.

Jack was wide awake now. "What do you mean?" he asked. Spike shrugged. "Those are golf balls in your eye sockets." he said nonchalantly. Tiff's eyes widened, as did Spud's.

"No they're not!" Jack objected. Spike stood, walked over to Jack, and plucked a golf ball out.

"See?" he said, examining it. "I think I'm going to be sick..." said Tiff. "MASHED POTATOES!!" cried Spud in a frightened voice.

Jack tried to remain in control. "Spike, may I speak to you? Alone?" he added after Tiff got up. Spike and Jack walked to an unoccupied corner of the cell.

Jack spoke firmly. "Look Spike, its true, I'm not a human." Spike nodded. Jack was a bit confused. "Aren't you frightened?" he asked. Spike shrugged. "No offense, but I went to public school, I've seen worse." he said. "Anyway, do you know where holidays come from?" asked Jack.

* * *

"Pssst!" Sally sat up. What was that noise? 

"Psssst! Mom!" Sally turned to the barred window to see Jake.

"Jake! You're okay!" she whispered frantically. Jake nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jake was pulling something out of his pocket. "I'm busting you out if you'd be quiet." he said exasperately.

Sally figured she'd get him for that later. "Jake, how? You should go, get help from home." she said. Jake sighed.

"No time for that. Sunrise will be soon." He placed a small metal marble by the bars of the window. Sally frowned.

"Get away from the window, and plug your ears." Jake instructed, then ran off.

"Jake? What?" then the marble exploded. It clear blew the bars from the window.Sam woke abruptly. Jake reappeared.

"Okay, quick now, climb out the window!" he instructed.

* * *

"So you're telling me your the King of Halloween?" Spike asked skeptically. Jack nodded. 

"Wow...to think, I shared a cell with the King of Halloween..." said Spike quietly. Jack scowled. "You better keep that a secret." he said firmly. "No prob Jack." said Spike. Then his memeory jogged.

"Hey! You're the same skeleton who ruined Christmas about ten years back?" he asked. Jack sighed.

"That was a one-time ordeal. And Sandy forgave me, now we're friends." he said queitly.

"Sandy?" questioned Spike. "Long story." said Jack.

* * *

Sam had already got out of the window. Jake was helping pull Sally up.

"Okay, now we go get dad, he's probably still talking to that cop." said Jake.

Sally frowned. "Jake, Jack's in jail." she said.

* * *

Okay, I really need reviews guys, so please? please review? 


	27. So You Got A Family?

27

hey, thanks for the reviews guys...hope you like this chapter...

* * *

"What are you talking about Mom?" Jake asked, bewildered. 

"Jack, he got thrown in a cell somewhere, he harassed an officer." Sally explained.

"What??" Jake yelled.

* * *

"See?" Spike said. 

"So, there's no magic in your lighter?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, I'm telling you, its just lighter fluid." Spike explained.

"Fascinating." said Jack, intrigued by the magic of Spike's lighter.

Tiff frowned. "You've never seen a lighter before?" she asked. Jack shook his head. Tiff frowned again. "You sure are strange Jack." she said, pulling out her own lighter to light another smoke.

Jack sat back again. "So, Spike, tell me, what is it you're in for?" he asked. Spike shook his head.

"I got violent during a protest." he said. Jack nodded. "And I kinda spray painted on the mayor's house." he added. Jack's sockets widened. "Why'd you do that?" Jack asked.

"The mayor was accepting bribes from the oil companies to let them dump their sludge in the river." he explained. "Oh." said Jack. These human's mayors sure were different from the mayor back home.

"Jack, you said you're married right?" asked Spike. Jack grinned. "Yes, and I have two kids." he said proudly. Spike smiled feebly. Jack tilted his head. "Do you have a family Spike?" he asked.

Spike looked down. "No, my mom died 'bout ten years back. I never knew my old man." he said sadly. He paused. "But, I do have a fiancee. Jamie. As soon as I get the money, I'm going to buy her the biggest ring!" he said excitedly. Then he saddened again. "She deserves so much more than me." he said.

He looked up at Jack. "What about you? What's your wife like?" he asked.

Jack grinned, thinking of his family. "Sally...she's my wife. She's more than I could ever ask for. You haven't lived until you tasted her cookies." he said, looking over at Spike. Spike smiled feebly. "And she's blessed me with two terrifying kids...Jacob and Samantha." he said. He chuckled. "They're twins, and are as different as night and day. Sam, my little princess, she's so smart. And she has a mind of her own. Sometimes she's shy, but she makes herself heard." Spike nodded. Jack continued. "And Jake, my son, is definately one of a kind. He has a nasty temper, but he's got a good heart. He's a prankster. He makes life interesting for the rest of us." Jack chuckled. Then he saddened.

Spike looked confused. "Jack?" Jack sighed. "I have no idea where Jake is right now." he said. He stuck his hand in his pocket, and felt something small and hard. He pulled out a diamond ring. It had fallen into his pocket when he got Sally's necklace.

Jack had an idea. He handed Spike the ring.

"Here. For your fiancee." he said. Spike looked up increduously. "No way. I can't take a ring from you." he said. Jack shook his head. "I insist. Give it to your girl." he said. Jack smiled as Spike inspected the ring, then with a grin on his face, stuck it in his pocket.

"I'll pay you back." he promised. "No no no...think of it as a gift." Jack said.

And then everything went wrong.

* * *

suspense! okay guys, please review and I'll update soon!!! please? 


	28. The Not So Great Escape

28

thanks for the reviews guys!! Well, here's what happened next.

* * *

Two things happened at once. 

First, a guard came rounding the corner on patrol.

Then, the cell wall exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Jack saw his family.

The guard seemed to notice this.

"What the hell!!!" the guard exclaimed. He reached for his walkie talkie.

"C'mon Dad!" Jake yelled, and Jack, Spike, Tiff, and Spuds escaped through the large hole in the wall.

"The portal will close any minute!" Jake yelled as the entire Skellington family sprinted for the portal. Jack was carrying Sally, and Jake was carrying Sam, as Jack and Jake's long legs made them easily go much faster.

Sirens were going off, and there were lights flashing everywhere.

The portal was located in a dark alleyway near Times Square. And the sun was rising.

"Look!" Sam yelled, and pointed at the alley. They skidded, then rounded the corner.

The portal was already shrinking.

Jack and Sally went through first; Jack practically flew through with his momentum.

"Quick!" Jake yelled. The portal was already a little more than the size of a tire.

"No!" Sam screamed, "You'll be stuck here!"

"GO!!!" screamed Jake back, and with that he pushed Sam through the portal. He tried going through himself, but...he couldn't.

The portal closed. And Jake was on the wrong side of it.

* * *

I know its a short chapter, but I had to break it off...if I get some reviews I'll update soon. Please? 


	29. Little Help?

29

hey guys...thanks for the reviews!! Made my day...anyway, what will happen to poor Jake?

* * *

Jack and Sally landed in a suggestive heap on the cobblestone street. Jack got up and helped Sally to her feet. Sam fell onto the ground about a foot away. She got up. 

Jack did a quick head-count.

"Where's Jake?" he asked. Sally and Sam looked around, and all three's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God..." Jack said in shock, "Jake's still in the Human World!!!"

* * *

Jake kept pounding on the wall. 

"Please? Please let me back!!" he cried out to no one in particular. He gave up, and slid down the wall. He put his skull in his hands.

He was not going home. The portal was closed, and he would be stuck here for at least a year. How would he survive?

As Jake pondered this, he heard a voice.

"Hey!" Jake looked around. "Hey! You, kid!" Jake spotted a goth at the begining of the alley.

Jake put on a tough face, and wiped his tears away. "What do you want?" he said in a maucho voice.

"Is you dad Jack?" the goth asked. Jake couldn't make out his face, as it was turned down, but the person was dressed in a long black trenchcoat, had ripped jeans, a black T-shirt with a skull on it, he had dog tags hanging from his neck, and was wearing combat boots.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he said. This person was interupting his moping.

"I'm friends with your dad. My name's Spike." said the person.

* * *

Jack called a town meeting. The citizens thought it was to congradulate them on their spectacular Halloween work. But they knew something was afoot when they saw their King pacing the stage. 

"Listen, everyone! We have an emergency!" Jack started. The citizens whispered anxiously to themselves. "My son, Jake, was trapped at the portal! He is still in the Human World!" Jack announced. The whispers turned to nervous calls.

"Does anyone know of a way to open the portal?" Jack asked. The audience silenced. A single hand went up.

"Dr. Finklestien?" Jack asked.

* * *

"How do you know my dad?" Jake asked suspicously. 

"We shared a cell...aren't you his son? The one who busted the cell?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, that was me." Jake said, with just a whiff of pride in his voice.

"Oh! Spike!" a female voice called. Jake and Spike turned to see a girl goth running towards them.

She was dressed in jeans with large holes in the knees, a black tee with the sleeves ripped off, a dog collar on her neck, and was also wearing combat boots. She ran up to Spike and threw her arms around him.

"Hey baby..." Spike said gently, stroking her hair. The girl buried her face into his neck. "Oh Spike...I was afraid I lost you...what happened to you?" she asked, pulling away. Spike chuckled.

"I got booked and stuck in a cell overnight." he said. "Oooh...poor baby." she cooed, "Were you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine, thanks to this kid." Spike said. "Jake, this is my fiance, Jamie."

The Jamie looked at Jake. Jake looked at Jamie.

"Thank you for rescuing my Spike...can we repay you?" she asked. Jake stood. "Well, actually, I was kinda hoping you would help me out...I'm in a bit of a situation."

* * *

The more reviews I get, the faster I update people...so please review? please? 


	30. Roof Over Your Head

30

Wow...thirty whole chapters...this is my longest fic yet. Well, thanks for the reviews, and if anyone's still out there reading this, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack dismissed the other citizens, leaving just Dr. Finklestien and the Skellington family left in the town hall. 

"You say you can help doctor? How?" Jack asked.

"Well, m'boy, I have been working on a portal myself. In case anyone wanted to check out the Halloween scene back in the Human World...I'm afraid its still in the experimental stages right now, but perhaps..." Dr. Finklestien said.

"Doctor, you **must** get that portal working." Jack said firmly.

"But Jack..." "It was not a question." Jack said, with a hint of danger in his voice.

* * *

"Thats quite a situation you got yourself into." Spike said. Jake nodded. 

"Do you think you could help?" He asked. Spike shook his head.

"Sorry little bro, but I'm not magic." he said sadly. Jake hung his head.

"Well, why don't we at least give him a place to live?" said Jamie. "We can't get you back home, but you could live with us until next Halloween." she offered.

Jake considered this. If he couldn't go home, he **was **going to need a place to stay.

"That would be great." he said.

"Speaking of home, lets go there." said Spike, "Its starting to rain."

* * *

"How long do you think it will take?" Jack asked. 

The doctor considered. "At least a full day, if I work non-stop." he said. Jack's shoulders slumped. He had sent Sally and Sam home, and he had not left the doctor's, hoping to aid however he could.

Though Jack would never admit it, the terrifying Pumpkin King, was afraid.

* * *

Spike and Jamie led Jake to a run-down part of town. They went up the stairs of a fire escape and climbed through a broken window. 

"I'll tell you straight Jake," Spike said, "We don't have much. But its home."

Jake saw what Spike was talking about when he got inside. It was a small, dirty, apartment. There were two rooms. A bathroom, and one bedroom. The cramped kitchen was connected to the tiny living room. The living room was little more than a couch, a T.V, and a small stereo with a pile of punk rock CDs beside it.

"Well, lets give you the tour." Spike said. He gestured to the kitchen. "Kitchen, if you're hungry Jamie can cook you something edible. I hope you're not too hungry, we don't have much food." he said with a chuckle.

He gestured to his left. "Living room, we got a T.V. and a stereo...play the music as loud as you want. We sure do." he chuckled again, smiling at Jamie, who nodded.

Then he led Jake to the bathroom. (it wasn't that long a walk) "Bathroom...you know, if you gotta go." then he paused. "Do dead people go to the bathroom?" he asked. Jake shook his head no. Spike shrugged.

"One less room to worry about." he said. Then he led Jake to the bedroom.

"Bedroom, me and Jamie sleep here. Heh, knock first before you go in here, kay little dude?" he said with a laugh. Jake didn't know what was so funny about privacy, but he pretended he thought it was funny.

"Well, thats it." Spike said. "You hungry?" he asked. Jake nodded. He hadn't ate for a day, he was starving.

Jamie came out of the kitchen carrying three plates with food on top. "Lets eat."said Spike. He and Jamie sat at a small card table in the middle of the living room. Jake stood awkwardly, as there were only two chairs.

Jamie noticed this.

"Oh! Here..." she pulled up a crate.

As Jake chewed his food, he thought. These were good people. They had next to nothing, and yet they were willing to let in another. They could barely support themselves, and they didn't have to help Jake. All they really had was each other. And Spike and Jamie were meant to be together, Jake thought as he saw them talk and laugh. Jake smiled a little as he finished his dinner.

* * *

long chapter...please review? please?


	31. Chapter 31

31

hey guys...thanks for the reviews! Hope anyone still out there is enjoying this!

* * *

Jack paced the floor in the doctor's lab. 

"Can you work faster doctor?" Jack asked. The doctor sighed loudly. "Jack, for the last time, this is delicate work! The slightest miscalculation could send you to another parralel universe! So no, I cannot work faster." he said quite irritably.

* * *

After dinner Jake found himself thirsty. 

"Ummm, Spike?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have something to drink?" Jake asked.

"Sure, "said Spike, "we got some beer, eh...little bit of vodka..."

Jamie stared at Spike.

"Spike?" "Yes?" "Jake is ten, he can't drink alchohol!" Jamie said.

"Oh...sorry Jake...we don't have kids, so I'm not used to this. Well, in that case we have water. There's a sink in the kitchen." he said, gesturing to the kitchen with his fork.

* * *

"Jack, I need a particle accelerator, could you hand it?" the doctor asked. 

"Sure!" Jack said enthusiastically. Then he realized he had no idea what the doctor was talking about.

"Doctor?" "Yes?" "Whats a partical accelerator look like?" Jack asked. The doctor growled. He wheeled himself over to the equiptment table.

"Go home Jack. You're not doing anything useful, and you need some sleep. Not to mention you're annoying me." the doctor said sternly, pushing Jack out the door.

* * *

After dinner, Spike and Jamie turned the T.V. onto the news. They sat on the couch, Jamie cradled in Spike's arm. 

Jake felt as if he was intruding. And he was ten, he didn't read the news in HalloweenTown, let alone the Human World.

"Who's that funny looking guy?" Jake asked. Spike laughed. "Thats our president." he answered.

Jake frowned. "So, he's like the King huh?" Jamie shook his head. "He'd like to think so, but he's not." she answered.

Jake frowned again. "So, he's like the mayor?" he asked. Spike shrugged. "Yeah, more like a mayor."

"Does he have two faces too?" Jake asked. Then he was bewildered when Spike and Jamie started cracking up.

"Wow little dude...didn't know you knew about politicians." Spike said, ribs still moving from laughter.

* * *

But sending Jack home didn't help. There he wore a rut in the floor boards, as Sally nervously pulled at her arm stitching, sewing it back on when her arm fell off. 

"Do you think Jake will be okay?" Sally asked finally. Jack sighed. "I have no idea...the Humans are a strange bunch, as a whole. I've met very nice humans, but from the neighborhood he's in, not very nice ones.." he looked at Sally who was biting her lip.

"Hey..." Jack put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He **is** our son after all... he'll get through it." Jack assured. He closed his sockets as he began to feel Sally's tears soaking through his suit.

* * *

"You'll sleep here." Spike said, pulling out an old blanket and throwing it over the couch. 

"I hope it'll be comfortable enough?" he asked. Jake nodded. "Its fine, thank you Spike." he said.

Spike smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, chin up little dude...maybe your parents will find a way." he said, then turning to go to his own bedroom.

"Maybe." Jack muttered, then laid on the couch.

Now, Jake had never felt homesick before. But that night as he lay awake, he missed home. His mother's cooking, his father's jokes, even his sister Sam's lectures.

And the thought that he may not get to see them for another year...maybe never at all, if his parents didn't find him next Halloween, was terrifying.

And not in the good way.

* * *

okay, I'm really trying here, so please review? please? 


	32. A Grand Buffet

32

hey guys!

* * *

Jake awoke from his three hours of sleep at ten o'clock, to an ambulence wail. Apparently, Spike and Jamie were not morning people, they didn't wake until eleven. Around eleven, Spike stumbled out of the bedroom, in his same torn jeans, and no shirt, as his pajamas. 

"Good morning!" Jake called. He had never been a morning person, but he was bored.

"Huh." Spike grumbled. He fumbled around in the kitchen until he found some coffee, and began brewing it.

Jamie came out a few minutes later. She was dressed in a faded grey t-shirt and fabric pants as her pajamas.

Now, Jake had seen his parents in bad shape in the morning, but Jamie and Spike looked horrid. Their hair was a tangled mess, their pajamas hanging limply on their frames. They had dark half-moons hanging under their eyes, and their eyes were blood shot.

"You guys okay?" he asked after both had a cup of coffee.

"Been better." said Spike. "Want some coffee?" he asked. Jake shook his head. He'd had a sip of Jack's coffee, and, quite frankly, it tasted like bad water. Spike shrugged.

"Do you want something for breakfast?" asked Jamie. Jake tried to force himself to say no. From what he had seen, Spike and Jamie really couldn't afford all this extra food he would take up. But then his stomach growled.

Jamie smiled weakly. "Lets find you something." she said, getting up and began rummaging through the cupboards. Eventually she produced a box of cerial.

"Will this do?" she asked. Jake nodded, though he had never had cerial before. Sally always cooked elaborate breakfasts for her family. To go from rotton eggs and spoiled bacon to cold cerial was a bit of a jump.

Spike noticed Jake's look of disapointment. "Why don't we go out for breakfast?" he asked. Jake smiled a bit. That sounded better. Jamie seemed excited.

"Really Spike? You mean it?" she asked. Spike smiled. "Yeah, a real breakfast." he said.

* * *

Jack awoke at first light. He was still sitting on the kitchen chair, with Sally's head on his shoulder. He smiled gently at her sleeping form. Then he gently slid her head off his shoulder, and placed a pillow under it. 

He stood, and headed toward's the doctors.

* * *

Spike, Jamie, and Jake stood outside the apartment. Spike took out his wallet. 

"Hmmmm.." he muttered, frowning.

"Can we afford it?" asked Jamie.

Spike smiled weakly. "Well, it won't be a grand buffet."

And so about half an hour later the three sat inside a fast food joint. Jake digested his breakfast muffin.

And though everything pointing contraditory, Jake found himself smiling watching Spike's impression of the president, Jamie laughing.

* * *

"Doctor?" Jack called, peeking from the edge of the door. 

"Jack! In here!" the doctor called. Jack walked into the lab.

The doctor was beaming. "I know, I know, its amazing to finish it overnight, but I am amazing." he said proudly.

* * *

lets see the doc's portal work!!! Please review guys, or I may not finish. 


	33. Getting a Ride

33

hey guys...hope you still like this fic...enjoy!

(great authors note huh?)

* * *

The 'portal' was a large arch built into the wall. It had a keypad set into it, and a complex-looking monitor. Jack smiled for the first time since Halloween. 

"Marvelous doctor! Now, let me just go through it..." but the doctor shook his head.

* * *

"So, what do you guys do all day?" Jake asked as the three walked through the brisk November air. 

"Usually? Go to work. Jamie works a guitar store, and I have a band. But today, its Saturday, and we have a protest to go to." Spike replied. Then he stopped his long stride.

"You don't have to go to the protest though...they can get pretty violent. Maybe you ought to stay home." he said, thinking aloud. Jake was stricken by that thought. No offense, but their appartment was small and didn't have that much to do. He would be bored to death before noon.

"No, no...I want to go to the protest." he said. Spike shot him a look. "Don't you want to know what we're protesting first?" he asked.

"Ummmm, sure?" Jake said uncertainly. "We're protesting politicians serving special interest groups." Jamie explained.

"Oh...that sounds good." Jake said. Jamie and Spike laughed, but allowed him to come.

* * *

"Can't we just go right now?" Jack asked impatiently. "No, I still need to do a last minute check, and then we can fire it up and send you to the Human World." the doctor said, typing numbers into a keypad on the portal. 

"Is that really necessary?" Jack whined. The doctor glared at him. "Yes Jack. Like I said, the slightest miscalculation could end you up in limbo!! Now would you please be silent and let me do my work??!" the doctor reprimanded. He had been patient, but he had enough of Jack.

"Oh." Jack said quietly. He sunk into a chair and looked at his feet as the doctor worked.

* * *

"Hold on little dude, you can't go to a protest in a suit!" Spike said. Jake looked down at his outfit. 

"Why not?" he asked. Spike shook his head. "We're going to hook you up with some normal clothes man."

**Half and hour later...**

"There...better!" Jamie said. Jake was now wearing cargo pants, an old army jacket, and dusty pair of oversized combat boots. He looked a bit like a scarecrow, with the large clothing hanging off his thin frame.

"Are you sure this is how humans dress?" he asked, frowning at his clothing, and rather wishing he was in his usual wear.

"Dude, trust me, you'll fit in fine." Spike assured. "Now lets go get a ride." he said. Jake was excited. After all, cars were rare in HalloweenTown, excluding the Mayor's hearse. He was disappointed when they went outside and he saw no car.

"What gives?" he asked. Spike laughed. "Just round the corner should be one." he said. 'What an odd way to phrase it' Jake thought, but he kept pace with them. They went up to a black SUV.

Jake expected Spike to pull out a key, to unlock it. Instead, Spike produced a thin, small tool. He stuck it in the key hole, and after jiggling it around a bit, they heard a click! and Spike opened the door. The keys were left in the transmission.

* * *

Not an eventful chapter I know...but next chapter should be very interesting. Reviews? Please? 


	34. DimensionJumping

34

hey...hope you're still reading this...got nothing to say...

* * *

"Are you ready Jack?" the doctor asked. 

"Yes, yes, can I go now?" Jack said impatiently. Every moment spent here was another moment his son was in danger.

The doctor gave Igor the signal, and Igor flipped the large metal switch. The iron arch began glowing white hot from the heat, and sparks flew everywhere. Apparently dimension traveling was a complicated business.

"Jack, you have one day to find Jake, then the portal will close. HalloweenTown can't afford to lose you, so be on time!" the doctor exclaimed. Jack nodded, then dissapeared into the black hole.

The smoke cleared. Dr. Finklestien shook his head. "I hope he knows what he's doing..."

* * *

Jake discovered protests were rather noisy. 

"STOP THE LIES!!!" yelled a person next to him. Jake's skull was ringing from all this sound pollution.

"Spike, is it always like this?" he asked. "Yeah little dude, haven't you ever been to a protest before?" Spike said before turning back to his picket sign carrying. Jake sighed. He would have stayed back at the apartment. At least it was quiet there.

Of course, this was before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Jack arrived in the Human World where the portal had been on Halloween night. Dusting himself off, he got up and looked around. He was in an alley outside of Times Square, where some sort of yelling convention was going on. Jack knew it would waste time, but there must be some sort of good reason these humans were so worked up. 

As Jack came closer, he realized why these people were so loud. Apparently it was some sort of protest. And it was getting in the violence stage.

"Good thing Jake isn't here," said Jack to himself, "he would get lost or squashed."

* * *

Jake was aware of a new sort of tension over the crowd. Then came the shoving. At first he thought it was an accident when a random human pushed againest him. Then he realized fights were springing up. He had to get out of here. 

"Spike! Jamie!" he cried. They seemed to already know what was up, Jamie grabbed Jake's hand and Spike pushed a path for them through the crowd. But there seemed no way out. They were in the middle of a self-destroying mob.

"See that building there?" Spike asked, pointing to a crumbling structure. "Yeah." said Jake. "We need to climb up it. Then we can easily get outta here." Spike said. "Are you crazy?" Jake exclaimed. The building was falling down by itself. How was it supposed to support them?

"No! Now climb!" Spike instructed. Jake, Jamie, and Spike began scaling the wall.

* * *

Something caught Jack's attention. Three foolish humans were scaling a building to get out of the now frenzied crowd. 

"Idiots! They'll snap their necks!" Jack said. Then he noticed who the smallest figure was.

"Jake!" he cried out.

* * *


	35. Not Feeling So Good

1

I'm writing in a different POV this time to start with. Just thought I'd warn you guys.

* * *

The mayor paced the floor in the Skellington's home. As soon as he heard about Jack going to the Human World he came to check on Sally and Sam. 

This whole day just went from bad to worse. First the town fountain sprung a leak...then the botched Halloween...and now Jack was off in another dimension? No good at all in the mayor's mind.

'To think, if **he** was so worried, then Mrs. Skellington must be out of her mind.' thought the mayor.

"Don't worry Mrs. Skellington, I'm sure Jack will be fine." the mayor said feebly. Sally glanced up from ripping out her arm stitching.

"I know mayor..." she said, then sighed, biting her lip. The mayor returned to his pacing.

And what if Jack was late? If Jack was stuck in the Human World...well, HalloweenTown may cease to exist.' thought the mayor. Without Jack's guidence, he would have no idea what to do. The town would collapse itself..run amuck. This whole ordeal was no good.

The mayor didn't like surprises. He liked to know exactly what was happening, when, and where...but alas, Jack was very impromptu and loved surprises, new things. And couldn't the Pumpkin King have given him a little notice before going dimension-jumping?

The mayor continued pacing. This was not good at all.

* * *

Jake had almost reached the top of the building. He looked down to see Jamie and Spike still struggling up the steep side. 

Jake almost laughed at the sheer insanity of the scene. A frenzied mob stretched out before him. And here he was climbinig a rickety old apartment building. And...he wasn't feeling very good. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't feeling very good at all. And then everything got real blurry...

* * *

Jack was forcing himself through the crowd to get to Jake. 

"What is he thinking? He'll crack his skull!" muttered Jack. A human swung a fist at him. Jack dogded and hammered the human's face with his bony fist.

Jack returned his gaze to the building Jake was climbing. Jake had stopped climbing. He looked like he was about to throw up...what was wrong with him? Jake regained his composture and continued climbing. Then, he started getting dizzy. His foot slipped off the foothold and he was left hanging on the ledge of the top of the building by his feet.

Jack's sockets widened. Jake was going to fall! He quickened his pace.

* * *

"Oohhh..." Jack moaned. He felt like that mcmeal was about to come up. Still, he climbed on. He faintly heard Spike's voice saying, "You okay little dude?" but he could've imagined it.

Suddenly, his combat boot slipped off the foothold, leaving Jake dangling from the ledge of the building by his hands. His arm sockets were screaming in agony, but he held on...

But when did everything start spinning?

* * *


	36. Hit The Ground Running

36

hey...thanks for the reviews...or lack there of. Next chap!

(just for reference, the 'yellow gas' is also known as mustard gas, police sometimes use it to break up wild protests or marches)

* * *

Sam was about ready to kill the clock. 

There it stayed, ticking and tocking. It made her think of her brother, and she didn't want to dwell on him. Sam had always thought she would be enthusiastic if her annoying twin disappeared.

It only showed you should be careful what you wish for.

* * *

"Jake!" Jack called. His cry was swallowed by the mass of noise around him. He was now fervently trying to get to Jake. He was so close..

* * *

Jake felt light-headed. And very sleepy. It may have been that funny yellow gas the policemen threw in the air. Maybe not. 

Jake's thoughts rambled. The ground seemed so close, and his arms felt about ready to burst from his sockets...maybe just letting go...

No. He would not. But he did feel oh so sleepy. Surely just shutting his sockets for a minute wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

Jack saw it. He saw Jake shut his eyes, and lose consciousness. His son was falling in the air. Jack sprinted at full length, but he was not quick enough. 

Jake hit the pavement.

* * *

Jake's sockets opened. He was still semi-conscious, but he could feel. 

And he felt pain. Everywhere. Especially his arm, and skull. Jake looked at his arm.

How curious...it was bent the wrong way. That couldn't be good. It also might explain the sharp pain slicing into his limb. His skull felt like a smashed in pumpkin.

Jake also felt strong arms carrying him. "Hello..." he mumbled, "who are you?" he asked slurred. He heard a voice...it sounded familar. But there was so much noise...

Jake decided he was too tired to find out who was carrying him. He closed his sockets.

* * *

"Oh God oh God oh God!!!" Jack exclaimed. He was basically carrying his son in pieces. That had been one hard fall, basically shattering some Jake's bones. Jake's skull was akin to a smashed pumpkin. It was quite a sight. Jack sprinted for the portal. He knew Jake's only chance was Dr. Finklestien. 

Jack and what was left of Jake disappeared through the portal.

* * *

The doctor was asleep when Jack came home. 

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed. The doctor awoke with a start.

"Jack?" then he saw what Jack was carrying. "Dear God..." he whispered. "What happened?"

"He fell off a building! Can you help him?" Jack pleaded.

"I can try...put him on the examining table." the doctor instructed. Jack did so.

"Now, go tell your family. I'm sure Sally would want to know." said the doctor. Jack was a bit thrown off when the doc said something about Sally and it wasn't negative.

"Well? Get going!" the doctor exclaimed. Jack ran out the door.

* * *

The clock chimed three o'clock. Everything was silent in the Skellington home. The mayor was nervously pacing, Sam was sitting on the couch, pretending to read her book, and Sally was nervously picking at her arm stitching.

The delicate balance was tipped when Jack, quite literally, burst through the door.

Sally jumped up. "Jack!" she threw her arms around his neck, immensly relieved that at least Jack had made it back. Then she looked around.

"Where's Jake?" she asked, looking worried. Jack sighed.

"Sally...there's been an accident..."


	37. Darkness

37

What will happen to Jake? Lets find out...

(a/n...maybe some of you disagree that Jake, a skeleton, would have a heart...oh well, its my fanfic, believe what you wish.)

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Concsiousness hurt. 

Technically, he was semi-conscious. But it hurt all the same.

And where **was** he? Everything was so _cold..._and that strange old man. Who was he? He kept going on in some gibberish. Jake recognized some words_...Jack...Sally...sorry..._but the meaning of it was lost to him.

Suddenly, Jake felt a sharp stab in his chest. He looked down chest. The old man had ripped open his shirt, and Jake could see his ribs. He started to yell at the old man...his mother would be angry that he ruined a dress shirt. But then he saw.

One of his ribs was broken, and it bent at such an angle that its jagged edge was protruding from his heart.

The old man looked at Jake. His expression was a mixture of horror, shock, and pity.

Suddenly, all Jake wanted in the world was to see his family. His sister...mom and dad...what did it matter what happened to him now? Jake wasn't stupid. That wound was fatal...he didn't have long. His last wish was just to see his family.

Jake imagined how that would go. He would tell Sam he was proud of her. A guy couldn't ask for a better sister, she was always looking after him. He was honored to be her brother.

The parents would be much harder. His mother...she'd be in tears. Jake would hate that. He would tell her not to cry, she was the best mother. She shouldn't blame herself. He loved her so much...

His father. Would he, the terrible Pumpkin King, cry? Jake would tell him he was sorry...he disobeyed him, and now he was paying the ultimate price. And that he was thankful for him being the great father he was.

And what about his two best friends? Harry...what a great chum. You could always depend on him. They'd been through a lot together.

And, finally Suzy...so thoughtful, and kind...she was even kind of pretty now that he thought about it...quiet and shy though. There was something about her...

But this was pointless. Jake felt the room getting colder...the color fading. Then, black.

* * *

"Doctor!!" Jack cried. The Skellington family sprinted into the lab. 

The doctor was hunched in his wheelchair. He looked down before he spoke. "I'm so sorry Jack, Sally..."

"What...what do you mean? Is he...?" Jack asked. The doctor nodded. Sally burst into tears, burying her head in Jack's shoulder. Sam started crying as well. Jack felt tears well up in his sockets.

The doctor showed them to the examining table, where Jake's skeleton laid. They all saw his fatal wound.

"Pierced in the heart...he must have had an excrutiating death. He did say something before he went." said the doctor solemly, "He said his last wish was to see his family. And that he wanted you to know he's sorry. He was half-dead when you brought him in."

Jack suddenly felt he was not able to speak.

* * *

I know...you all hate me...reviews? Or should I leave Jake on the table? 


	38. Regrets

38

I know everybody probabely hates me after that last chapter. Reviews?

* * *

Jack felt ashamed about it, but he could barely stand to look at Jake's body. He cringed just seeing the gruesome sight. It seemed impossible that the small, elongated body on the table was once his son...beloved by family and friends. It also seemed immpossible that Jake was just...gone. Jack would never see him grow up, never give him the crown...it blew his mind. 

Jack gulped for air. "Could...could you please just fix him? I know...it doesn't matter. But please?" he pleaded. The doctor nodded.

"Of course Jack. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." he said quietly. Then he pulled out a black bag filled with tools.

Jack looked down at Sally. Tears were still streaming down her face. Jack caught one with his bony finger. She looked up at him.

Her face was the picture of despair. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her cheeks had tear stains running down them. Her lips looked as though the frown was permanetly engraved there.

Jack imagined he couldn't look much better.

"Perhaps you ought to go home Sally..." he suggested gently. She shook her head. "No...I don't want him to be alone..." Jack nodded. Sally returned her gaze to Jake's body. Jack looked down at his daughter.

She was not crying. But her face held an expression Jack knew well. Pure horror. Apparently it all hadn't sunk it yet. She was in shock.

"Sam?" he asked. She slowly looked at him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go tell the mayor? Tell him to announce...it." Jack couldn't bring himself to say Jake's death.

Sam nodded, and left.

* * *

The doctor pulled out what looked like pliers. He used the heavy metal tool to carefully remove the rib from Jake's heart. 

"Logically," the doctor muttered under his breath, "I can be as rough as I want with him...it won't hurt." but it was simply a lie to tell himself. Although Jake never knew it, technically Jake was his grandson.

Of course, they hadn't spoken much, other than usual everyday citizens crossing each others paths. But the doctor had observed Jake.

'What a character he had been. He really was a miniture Jack. Except for his mother's dern recklessness and impatience.' the doctor thought to himself, 'but, even then, he had so much potential. He could've been somebody. All wasted now.'

Still, and this was completely illogical, the doctor felt a stab of grief. But why? He barely knew the lad, and yet...a certain connection. He had felt the same way when Sally had jumped out that window and run away.

But then again...he supposed he did really know the lad. After all, who had coached and assisted Jack and Sally through the pregnancy? He had presented Jake as a newborn to the parents.

'Indeed,' thought the doctor, 'I will certainly miss him.'

* * *

Jake was dead. 

He knew that.

So why could he still see?

He wasn't seeing from his eyes. Instead, he more observed the scene from above. He was floating. The oddest thing about being a soul, was the lack of feeling. He felt no pain, no pleasure, no heat, no cold. Just...nothing.

But he felt emotions. And as he saw his family crying over his body, he wished he could call out to them. But, try as he might, they couldn't hear him.

Which again led back to the fact that he was dead.

He wanted so much to comfort his mother...she was so sad. And calm Sam down. And his father? Just to apologize for the mess he'd made. How could he hurt his family like this?

He knew it wasn't his fault. Apparently, when you were stuck for all eternity in a sort of limbo, you can think things through. That gas had made him confused and sleepy. He had slipped. He smashed on the pavement. Upon impact, his skull was shattered. That could have been repaired. His arm was completely broken. Still, he would've lived. It was his ribs. When he hit, they all got jagged, gut ripping points. He could've survived. But, the thing that doomed him was that one rib that went through his heart.

What a way to die. Getting stabbed in the heart. He died alone, while the doctor wheeled to get tools. So, he was stabbed in the heart and died alone. Not so spectacular.

Oh, how he longed for just five more minutes of life. He could give everyone his last respects. Say what he needed to say. But now? He left behind so much.

* * *


	39. Tricking Death

39

Okay...thanks for the reviews...

* * *

Sally couldn't bear this. 

She felt as if her heart was torn to pieces..and there wasn't any thread in the world that could put it back together.

Jake, her son, was gone. All that was left was that body laying on the table. How? How could this happen?

* * *

Jack blamed himself. He could've saved him. If he had been a little faster...but no use thinking about it. He felt an icy finger on his shoulder. He brushed it off. 

"All done." said the doctor as he finished stitching up the heart. "Perhaps you ought to go home. Its late." he suggested. There was no use staying, so they got up.

Jack cast one last look at what used to be his son. Sighing, he shut the door.

* * *

"No!!!" Jake screamed. But no matter how loud he yelled, no use. But he had found people knew when he touched them. 

For instance, he laid a finger on his father's shoulder. He had brushed it off, but he had achknowledged it.

His family left. He supposed that they still had their own lives to live. The doctor was busying himself with fixing a rusty looking machine that was on the fritz.

* * *

"Darn machine..." the doctor muttered. Where had Igor gone off? He would make Igor fix it, but Igor would probabley break it. 

He unconnected one of the cords. It was still hooked up to the electricity, but the machine needed to be off for him to fix it.

He set the frayed cable end on the only surface available. Next to Jake's body on the examining table.

"Now where did Igor go?" the doctor went off to look for him.

* * *

About five minutes later, Igor came into the lab. 

"Master?" he called. When he heard no reply, he shrugged. As he walked out he bumped into the power switch.

The electricity was now on full power...about the same amount of a large storm.

* * *

The cable next to his body began to move. With the surplus power surging through it, it was extremely dangerous. Jake saw this as an oppurtunity. 

He lifted the cable and put the frayed end in his body's chest cavity. Then he went and broke off the power switch. The electricity was now the power of three severe storms.

The cable surged electricity into his body. The skeleton began to thrash uncontrolably. Jake suddenly felt hiself being, well, pulled.

Suddenly, his soul was sucked into his body.

Jake opened his sockets.

He was alive.

* * *

Immediately, he pulled the rubber-coated part of the cable, and pulled out of his body. There was a bucket of water by the table. Jake put the frayed end in the water. 

It blew up the cable. But the power shut off. Jake laid back. That has used all his energy. He closed his sockets.

* * *

Suzy had seen this all. Hiding from around the corner, she saw the cable freakishly save Jake. She ran to him.

"Jake? Are you...?" He did not answer, but she saw his heart started beating.

"Doctor!!" she cried, sprinting for him.

* * *


	40. And Who Are You Again?

1

"So, when would be a good time for the funeral?" asked the mayor impatiently.

Jack was unresponsive.

"What coffin should we use? What about flowers? And the banquet? What about..." the mayor pressed on.

Jack responded. He did what he had only dreamed about doing for years. "Mayor. Shut. Up. My son just died, and you're asking me about funeral arrangements????!!! If I hear one. More. Word from either of your mouths, and I will guarantee you sleepless nights for the rest of your existence. Do you understand???!!" Jack screamed. His coal-black sockets now had flames burning in them. It was all Sally could do to hold him back from ripping the mayor limb from limb.

The mayor ran out of the house. Jack calmed down. He slouched back to his seat.

* * *

"By God, you're right!" the doctor said as he was checking Jake's heart beat. Jake was indeed alive.

"I'll go get my tools!" he exclaimed, quickly wheeling out of the room.

As soon as he left, Jake's sockets opened. He looked up at Suzy's bewildered face. He reached up with his good arm and stroked her hair.

"An angel..." he mumbled. "I really must be dead." He was absolutely delirious from the gas.

Suzy did not know this. "Jake?" she said, backing up and taking his hand from her face. He wrapped his spidery digits around her small stitched hand.

"No...don't leave me alone!" he cried. Suzy, confused, returned to where she was standing before. "Wha...what do you mean?" she asked. Jake swallowed. "Please, stay...don't leave." he pleaded. Suzy had figured by now Jake was wrong in the head. "I'll stay." she said gently. She watched Jake as he laid back, obviously calmed.

The doctor came back in the room. "He's awake? This is amazing!" he said excitedly. When he approached, Jake screamed.

"No! No! Don't let him hurt me !!" he pleaded to Suzy. "What on Earth is he talking about?" asked the doctor, quite bewildered. Suzy spoke calmly. "He won't hurt you. He's going to stop your pain." she explained. Jake's grip subsided slightly. He spoke to the doctor. "Everything hurts..." he said.

The doctor glanced at a monitor. "He's completely delirious from mustard gas. Now how did he inhale that?" he wondered aloud. Suzy was relieved. She'd thought Jake had gone insane.

The doctor gave Jake some pain killer, then snapped his bones back into place. He had to use bolts in some severe places.

The skull was much trickier.

"Well, you'll look more like your mother after this."the doctor joked. Jake now had a large, rough stitch from the top of his eye socket to his cheek. The doctor used the same thread he had in Sally.

"Mother?" Jake wondered. "Oh dear..." said Suzy. "Hmmm, yes, we ought to alert your parents. Suzy, would you go and tell the Skellingtons?" he asked. Suzy started to go, but Jake screamed.

"No! You promised you'd stay!!" Jake shrieked. Suzy pitied him, laying there delirious. He was in so much hurt. The doctor called it a miracle that even if he came back to life, that he lived through the pain.

"I'll be right back." she assured. Then ran out of the lab.

* * *

There was a knock on the Skellington's door. Jack stood and answered it.

"Hello?" he said solemnly. He was a bit surprised to see Suzy on his doorstep.

"Suzy?" he asked. Suzy nodded quickly. "Mr. Skellington, Jake's alive!!" she exclaimed. She had expected him to jump for joy, or burst into tears. Instead,

"Please, no Suzy...its not funny." Jack said grimly, starting to close the door. Suzy forced her way inside.

"Its not a sick joke, he **is** alive!!! I tell you!!" she cried out. Jack shook his skull sadly. "No...this is cruel Suzy." he said solemnly. Suzy could understand this. If you didn't get your hopes up, they couldn't be crushed again.

"I'm telling the truth Mr. Skellington!!" she exclaimed. Sally came into the room. Suzy saw tear stains running down her face.

"Mrs. Skellington, Jake is alive!! Come on!!" she cried, grabbing Sally's hand and gesturing to the door. Sally, confused and not quite ready to believe in miracles slowly went with her. Jack followed, as did Sam.

* * *

Every breath hurt. Jake's frame rattled with every exhale. He wondered if perhaps dying would be a little less painful than this. But no, the angel would be disappointed.

"The angel is sad." he said to the odd duck-faced man working on his smashed leg. The man cocked his head.

"Suzy? Sad? Why? I gave her everything she needs! Preposterous." he said finally. Jake shook his skull. "No. She's sad." he laid back. "Is my...family coming?" he asked uncertainly. The doctor shook his head.

"I just sent Suzy to get them. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed." he assured. Jake took another breath, his lungs rattling. "Now, relax...breathe slowly." instructed the doctor. They heard the iron door swing open. The Skellington's shuffled in as if in a trance.

Jake used his energy and lifted his skull. All at once, Jack, Sally, and Sam's eyes lit up with joy. Sam exclaimed excitedly. Jack and Sally rushed over to Jake.

Sally hugged Jake tightly. He yelped from pain. "Jake! We thought we lost you!!" she exclaimed. Jake looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" he asked. Sally looked as if she'd been slapped. "Jake?" she asked.

"He's delirious from the gas he inhaled, and he got hit on the skull hard. He should be fine." said the doctor.

"You mean, he doesn't remember us?" Jack asked, shocked. "Don't remember who?" Jake asked. Jack cleared his throat. "Jake? Its your mother, and me...don't you remember?" he asked. Jake shook his head. "You're not Jack, Spike." then he turned to Sally. "Do we have anything to drink Jamie? I'm under twenty one."

The doctor frowned. "Who are Spike and Jamie?" he asked. Jack palm-smacked his skull. "Of course! Those two humans Jake was with!" he exclaimed. The doctor nodded. "He must be reverting to his memory before he fell."

Jake yawned. "I'm tired...think I'll just..." he went off to sleep.

Jake drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the day. At times he would begin to spasim, nightmares of death haunting his delirious mind.

* * *

While Jake was confronting inner demons, the doctor told Jack and Sally what they would need to do to help him recover.

"His mind will be fine once the gas wears off. He will be bedridden, however, for at least two weeks. He has severe broken bones, and they'll need time to heal. I had to sew up his skull, and he will now set off metal detectors with all the steel plates in his bones. Come back in a month and I'll remove those.He just needs to take it easy for a while. No sports, climbing, running, that sort of thing. The town will most certainly be a little calmer with him out of commission for a while." the doctor joked.

Jack and Sally simply nodded. They were too ecstatic about their son being alive they didn't mind him being bedridden for a couple of weeks.

Jack stood. "Sally, I must go to the Human World." he pronounced. Sally was quite confused. "Why?" she asked. "Jake was helped by two humans, I must go and thank them for their generosity." he explained. The doctor groaned. "I shall fire up the portal. But please be quick about it, eh?" he said irritably. He flipped the switch on the iron arch, and it bust into a shower of sparks.

Jack, bidding a goodbye to his family, sprinted through.

* * *

"Its all my fault...I should have never suggested climbing that building." Spike moaned.

"Its okay Spike, he was confused by the gas." Jamie consoled.

"I should've made him stay home." he groaned. Jamie simply put her arm around his shoulders.

Just then, Jack burst through their front door.

"Ja..Jack?" asked Spike incredulously. Jamie shrank back a little in fear of this tall, sinister figure. Jack noticed this.

"I don't bite." he said in a teasing manner to show Jamie he meant her no harm. Jamie was back to her usual self.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Spike asked. "Oh no! You're going to kill me...its about your son isn't it? I'm so sorry Jack..."

Jack waved his hand. "I mean you no harm. Jake pulled through." he omitted the coming back to life part, "I came here to thank you. You took good care of Jake while he was trapped in this world, and I want to express my gratitude." Jack said eloquently.

Spike didn't know what to say. "It was nothing Jack. You helped me out, so I was just returning the favor." he said humbly.

Jack laughed. "Perhaps, but you didn't need to." then he turned to Jamie and inspected her hand. "Hmmmm, forget something Spike?" he joked. Spike then realized the ring in his pocket.

"Anyway, I better leave now. I'm on a tight schedule. Thank you for taking care of my son." he bowed, then exited. Before he shut the door he called, "Happy Halloween!" (Him being the Pumpkin King and all)

"What was he talking about, forgetting something?" asked Jamie. Spike dropped to his knees.

"Jamie, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out the ring.


	41. End

I know, a bit of a wait between chapters. Sorry. I'm a little sad to see this fic go...its my longest yet. Thanks to all my readers who stuck through it all. Any reviews would be **greatly** appreciated.

* * *

Jake awoke in the dead of night. 

He had been moved from the examining table, and was now laying in his own bed at Skellington Manor. His room was luminated by the moonlight poring in from his window. How he had gotten there was unbeknownest to him.

How he was alive was a mystery as well. It felt as if a demon was pounding railroad spikes into his skull. He gently lifted his hand to his face, and felt the rough stitching running up his skull. He looked at his other arm. Since he had no shirt on, he saw the bolts and screws holding his arm together. As his sockets ran down his arm, he found a hand holding his. He looked to see his mother, slouched slightly, as she was asleep. Her hand was gripping his as if he might run off and die again if she let go.

Jake tried to feel his legs. He lifted the rich wine colored blanket to find one of his legs had a rod sticking through it to help it heal. It was not pretty. He was not going **anywhere** for a while...

Suddenly a candle was lit. Jake, startled, looked up to see his father holding a candle stick across the room. He was sitting in an armchair that had been moved up to Jake's room, and and his expression was impossible to read. To be honest, Jack looked just as surprised to see Jake as Jake did him.

"Dad?" he croaked. His voice was hoarse. Jack cleared his throat. "The gas wore off? You're back to normal?" he asked. Jake nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jack asked. Jake struggled to recall. "Its still foggy..." he admitted. "Understandable." said Jack. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Jake chuckled in spite of himself. "Like it might've been a lot less painful to have given up." he joked. Jack didn't laugh.

"Your mother was terrifyed...we all were. And when you were delirious, we thought you'd went mad. I was certain that I'd lost my son, or at least his mind. Sally was beside herself with worry. Even Sam bit her nails to the quick about you." Jack said seriously.

"Oh." Jake said quietly. **Sam **had worried about him? His show-up sister? Anything Jake did she could do better was her motto after all.

Then he remembered that he did, in fact, sneak out. "Am I in trouble?" he asked. Jack chuckled.

"Well, your mother and I thought being stuck in your bed for two weeks was punishment enough." he said. "Two weeks??!!" Jake exclaimed. Sally roused.

"Jake?" she asked, then squeezed him tightly. Jake let out a yelp of pain. "Mom, could you please let go?" he asked as politely as he could. Sally did so.

"I just told Jake of his sentence." Jack joked. Sally nodded. "You're lucky the doctor was able to do this much. You could've been worse." she said. Jack nodded.

"We're happy you pulled through" said Jack. Sally agreed.

"What am I supposed to do for two weeks?" asked Jake. Jack chuckled darkly.

"Well, theres always your homework."

* * *

Two months later...

* * *

Jake was sitting in a church. These stupid dress clothes were so stuffy...but he was the ring bearer. He had already done his duty. Jack was up at the alter, as Spike's best man. Over the past two weeks they had grown close. 

Apparently so had Jamie and Spike or Jake wouldn't be sitting through this wedding. He had no complaints about the couple. They seemed made for each other. But why did weddings have to be soooooooo long?

Currently he was sitting in between Sally and Sam. Sam also had a part in the ceremony, as the flower girl. Sally had made Jamie's wedding dress. Which led Jake to entertaining the thought that was this Jamie and Spike's wedding or the Skellington's?

Of course, Spike had to use his legal name for the wedding. It was Erik. Erik and Jamie O'Rielly. Hmmm, a good name. Jake prefered Spike personally.

But he had time while he sat through the holiest of ceremonies. He thought about his whole Halloween incident.

So, pretty much nothing had gone according to plan. Instead of going with Jack, he skipped school and sneaked out. He got busted in the Human World and broke his family out of jail. Then he got stuck in the Human World. And fell off a building. Then died and lived again. Then spent two weeks catching up on all that homework he didn't do before.

But some good things had happened. For example, his dad gave Spike the ring. And now they were getting married! Jake learned some good scaring tips from his father. And he experianced death. (Not that that was really a good thing).

Seems life had a way of working things out by themselves. And Jake supposed he could go into great detail and all, but for now the wedding was over, and Jake was looking for some cake.

* * *

End

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed 'Like Father Like Son'. Thanks for reading! ANY reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. (maybe, a long review?) 


End file.
